Blood and Chocolate
by Harpygirl24
Summary: This story is about Draco getting revenge and hurting people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood And Chocolate

Rating: R

Summary: Draco Malfoy finds a way to get back at Harry Potter for what he did to his father. It involves Harry's friend, Hermione and his Potions Master. Of course he has his reasons why he chose his godfather. Takes place during Harry's 6th year and features a few surprises for the boy that thinks he can do whatever he wants.

Disclaimer: Own nothing…don't want to.

Chapter One: A Pound of Sugar And Revenge

Draco's Home

Draco Malfoy was fuming as he packed his trunk for his sixth year at Hogwarts. His father had just been sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban, the wizard prison and he wasn't allowed to take the advance classes that he needed to get into the department that he really wanted. He had dreamed of doing hundreds of things to those Muggle-loving fools and their desire to protect Muggles from the magic that they either hated or knew nothing about.

" The Dark Lord will get his revenge!" said his mother. " And speaking of revenge I want you to have this."

She showed him a book that was entitled " Using Dark Potions To Bring Your Enemy To Their Knees." He took it at once, not asking questions about why she wanted him to have this. He knew that she wanted him to use the potions inside, which he intended to do once he got to Hogwarts. He put the book under his " Advance Guide To Muggle Studies," and closed his trunk.

" Thanks mum," said Draco.

" No problem," said Mrs. Malfoy. " Well I'll see you around, I've got to go to the Ministry and get my name changed back to Black."

He looked at her.

" Why?" he asked.

" It's the rules," she told him. " Anyway I have a few plans for a student at Hogwarts and I want to make sure that it works out to my advantage. Tell Severus that I said hello. Hopefully he got himself a woman since the last time that I saw him."

" Ya right!" said Draco. " Like any woman would want him!"

Mrs. Malfoy looked at her son, but didn't do anything. She waved goodbye to him and then disappeared. The next morning a Ministry official took Draco to Kings Cross Station. Draco said nothing, but he was thinking. He was thinking of his vow that he made before he left school for the holidays. He was going to get back at Harry Potter for what he had done to his father and when he entered the station and saw the three talking, he knew who he was going to attack.

He had his eyes set on Hermione Granger.

Hogwarts Express

He went through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten and found his cronies waiting on him. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were looking at him, waiting for his instructions. Finally Pansy approached.

" Are we going to do the same thing as last year?" she asked him, looking at the archway.

" No," said Draco. " Where going to do something different."

" And what's that?" asked Pansy, turning to look at her two friends and then back at Draco.

" On the train," he said.

They took their trunks and animals, and went to look for a compartment to themselves. When they found one, they loaded them into a corner and Draco closed the door.

" So what is the plan?" asked Pansy.

" I'm going to brew a lust draught and pour it into her drink. I can always bully a house-elf that cleans the Slytherin common room to put it into her drink. However the potion that I intend to brew must be used on both parties, that's why I'm spending the train journey looking through the book that my mother gave me and decided the best potion to use on her."

" Perfect," shrieked Pansy. " That little Mudblood witch won't be able to get herself out of trouble."

" And if all goes well, we'll be free of that little barrier. Now to decide on who should be the receiver of the other half of the potion."

All four of them thought about this, then Pansy snapped her fingers, which with the train starting to move and the moments of quiet, it made them all jump.

" Professor Snape," Pansy said. " He hasn't been to all the Death Eater meetings and he wasn't in the Ministry of Magic when most of my friends fathers were sent away. He has to be working for Dumbledore."

" Bloody brilliant!" said Crabbe.

" Thanks," said Pansy, going pink. " However I want to work my wonders on Potter's other friend. He likes to hang around Mudblood, like Granger. I want to have fun with him."

" I thought you like to have fun with me?" said Draco, looking hurt.

" Of course I do," said Pansy, patted his leg. " But I have to leave my mark somehow. Oh his mum will be angry with him when she finds out that he's bedded a Slytherin."

" Very well," said Draco. " Then it's settled. We attacked Weasley, Granger, and Snape. That will leave Dumbledore busy for a few months."

And cheering in their delight, they had no idea that their plan was about to backfire right in their faces.

Two Compartments Away

" So Herm how was your summer?" Ron asked.

" Well," said Hermione, without looking up from the book that she was reading.

" Hermione why don't you stop reading for once," said Harry. " I mean that's all you do. There's more to life then reading!"

" I know that," Hermione said. " But I don't want to lose my place as the top student, that's all. Next year the title of Head Girl will be up for grabs and I want to get it."

Those words brought this year into even more clarity. Six years ago, Harry would have never dreamed that he would be nearing his final year at Hogwarts. However with the feeling that the summer had been at least somewhat better then the past one, he felt that maybe by the time he had finished his education and was ready to leave the Dursley's, that he would of defeated the Dark Lord and moved on with his life. He wanted that, needed that.

" So do you think that Dumbledore managed to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ron.

" I hope so," said Harry, thinking about the five past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers that they so far had, none that had lasted a year. The rumor was the job was jinxed.

" Well I heard that the new Minister of Magic is letting Dumbledore hire whomever he wants," said Hermione, still not looking up from her book. " I hope it's Lupin, he really needs a job!"

" I can say that," said Harry. " I really liked Lupin, you know."

" I hope its not Snape," said Ron. " That greasy git can stay in his dungeons, I don't care."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Hogsmead Station

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station, there was a great clattering to get off. Harry and Draco saw each other, but sneered. Finally Pansy pushed Draco with her and Hermione and Ron pushed Harry with them.

" Just ignore him," said Hermione, getting into a carriage a few minutes later. " He's not worth it."

" I know that!" said Harry, gritting his teeth. " But he gets me so mad sometimes."

" Well that's what he wants," said Hermione. " Look there is a Yule Ball coming up this Christmas, stay and attend. You don't have to ask anyone out this time."

" As long as Draco isn't there, then I'll go," said Harry.

" Oh very well," Hermione muttered.

Hogwarts Castle

The carriages pulled in front of Hogwarts castle and everyone got off, signs of it starting to rain, making their appearance on their robes. The same horses that Harry had seen last year, showed themselves, looking at him as though they knew him.

" Come on," said Hermione, seeing Draco and his friends exiting one of the carriages and not wanting a fight to start so near the teachers.

Harry allowed her to follow to direct him inside, where they entered the entrance hall and then finally into the Great Hall. They went past Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, who were talking and disappeared from sight. Meanwhile Draco, who saw his target going into the Great Hall and his other target talking, walked over to Snape.

" Sir, I'm tired," he told him. " Can I just go to bed and forget about the feast."

" Of course, Malfoy," said Snape. " The password is Change."

" Thanks sir."

And he went down the stairs and out of sight.

Once he was out of sight, he ran for the dormitory, saying the password, and entered. His trunk was already there and taking out the book he flipped to the page that he had been looking at while he had been on the train. He then ran to the fire and called out for his mother.

" Yes son," said Mrs. Malfoy.

" I found the potion that I want to use, but I need the ingredients."

" Very well, what are they?"

He read them off to her and she disappeared from sight. Ten minutes later, she appeared and handed them to him. He put them in his mouth and then pulled his head back into the common room. He then set up his cauldron in his dormitory and got started on the potion.

A/N: Poor Hermione, Ron, and Severus. Well things will get interesting and I do mean interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To Sugar Add Potion

By the time the Slytherins had returned from the Great Hall, they were all muttering about what Dumbledore had said. Draco didn't care what that old fool had to say, as long as he could do what he wanted and not get caught. He added his potion to the pound of sugar that his mother had told him to use. He would have to wait an hour before he could add the chocolate that would make them hard to resist. He knew that his Head of House had an addiction to chocolate and would of gotten fat, if his father hadn't stopped him.

" No touch!" said Draco to Crabbe. " These are for them."

" I get to have some, don't I?" Pansy asked.

He looked at her, but nodded.

An hour later he added the chocolate, then put them in molds that a seventh year had magically conjured. The next morning they would be hard enough and then he could send them by owl post. If Snape got his in the morning, he would be under the effects in an hour. Pansy already had her plan on how to get the Weasley git out of Gryffindor tower.

Great Hall: Next Morning

The next morning the owl delivered the sweets to Hermione, as Draco knew that it would. Hermione gasped at the chocolate and took a bite. Draco had made sure that Snape got his and if he was a betting man, he was eating them right now. Well of course Pansy had told him that Snape was eating them right now, forgetting about his breakfast.

" How big of a box did you give him?" asked Crabbe.

" A huge box," said Pansy. " You know something you told me that he had an addition, but you didn't tell me how big of an addition. He dived at them, like they were blood or something. It was scary!"

" Well dad did say that one day his addition would come back and haunt him," said Draco, snickering. " Now his words will come true."

Their snickering didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ginny, both were looking worried. Anytime a batch of Slytherins were plotting something, it couldn't be good. Hermione got up and taking her cauldron and supplies left the Great Hall. Harry noticed that almost at once Snape left and he wondered if this had something to do with the Slytherins snickering even harder.

" I don't like this, I don't like this at all!" Harry said, repeating what Hermione had said back in their first year. " Something is wrong and I'm going to find out!"

" What do you plan on doing?" asked Ginny.

" I don't know," Harry answered, looking unnerved.

When Harry and the rest of the Advance Potions class arrived for their lesson, the door was locked. They waited and waited, but Snape didn't come out.

" Maybe he got sick?" said Lavender Brown.

" I'm going to see Professor McGonagall," Harry told her. " If Snape comes out tell him he can give me detention for a month if he wants to."

" All right," said Lavender, watching as Harry hurried up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

When Harry arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom, he knocked, and waited. McGonagall opened the door and looked at him.

" Did you insult Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked.

" No!" said Harry. " Professor Snape didn't open his door to let us in. We've been waiting outside for twenty minutes now."

" All right," said McGonagall. " I'm sure there is nothing wrong with the Professor."

She told the class to wait until she returned and followed Harry back down the marble staircase and to the Potions classroom. Harry saw that most of the students were talking or looking up whatever Potion Snape might make them do.

" Has Professor Snape come out yet?" McGonagall asked them.

They all shook their heads.

" Head back to your houses," McGonagall ordered. " And I'll have a chat with Severus about the lesson."

They all muttered, but took their things and headed off in different directions. Harry wanted to stay, but McGonagall ordered him to return to Gryffindor tower. Harry picked up his things and left, hoping for the first time that nothing was wrong with his Potions Master.

When Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, he saw Ron was busy reading from his Advance Herbology book. He looked up when Harry entered.

" I heard that Advance Potions was canceled!" Ron said, when Harry sat down.

" And how did you hear that?" asked Harry.

" Lavender told me," Ron answered. " Wonder what's wrong with old Snape that he would pass the opportunity to make your life hard?"

" I don't know, but I'm worried about him," Harry told him. " I mean all that chocolate probably made him sick or something."

" Maybe," said Ron. " Anyway I want to know where Hermione went to. I'm sure that she wasn't in class because all the Advance Potions students have returned."

Harry was just about to get up to see if he could get out of Gryffindor tower and look for her, when the portrait opened and Hermione appeared, looking like she had the worst shock of her life. Her uniform was all messed up and her hair was even worse. Before Harry could open his mouth to find out what had happened, McGonagall entered and she didn't look pleased.

" You wait until we have you kicked out of this school!" McGonagall said, her eyes flashing in anger. " I hope I never see what I saw in that room."

And then she stormed out of the common room, the portrait almost falling off in the process.

" Hermione what happened?" asked Ron, looking at the tearstained Hermione. " What's going on here?"

Hermione gave him a frightening look and then stormed up the staircase and disappeared into the girl's dorm.

" What's going on?" asked Harry. " And why does McGonagall want her out?"

" I don't know," said Ron, putting his book down. " But I'm going to find out."

He then got up and left Gryffindor tower, Harry following suit.

When Harry and Ron appeared in the entrance hall, Harry saw something that reminded him of when Umbridge had been at Hogwarts and had tried to remove Professor Trelawney. Seven bags and trunks were in the entrance hall and a large lump of black robes was on the floor, screaming at Umbridge and Fudge not to remove him.

" I've been here for fifteen years!" Snape bellowed, tears pouring down his face. " I've done good service for Hogwarts."

" Not anymore, Severus," said Fudge, looking pleased. " You violated a student and you shall pay."

" Please don't take me away," he begged. " Please not to Azkaban. It wasn't my fault. I was controlled, controlled. Please you must believe me."

" Oh I'm sure that you'll love Azkaban!" Umbridge stated in her sweet voice and ignoring his last comment. " And soon, every soon you'll have company."

Harry and Ron didn't understand what she meant by " Soon you'll have company." Until she spoke again.

" How long will we have to wait until Miss Granger gets down here?" she asked. " These two will be heading off to Azkaban shortly."

" Of course," said Fudge. " But first I need Dumbledore. He's the only one with enough magic to snap two wands in one go."

Harry saw at once that the Slytherins were snickering again and he had a bad feeling that they were involved in all this. Dumbledore appeared, looking very grave as the Head Girl, Cho Chang threw Hermione's trunk next to Professor Snape's bags. The Head Boy, a Slytherin, pushed Hermione down the stairs, almost making her fall in the process.

" Oh how wonderful!" said Umbridge. " This little girl caused me a lot of problems, but soon, I'll have my revenge. It was so good of Draco to inform the Ministry of this lasting relationship between these two. We can't have this going on!"

" What relationship?" muttered Ron, looking confused. " They've never had a relationship!"

" I know!" said Harry, looking even more confused. " Headmaster, you know this is a lie."

" Of course I do," Dumbledore muttered. " And I'm not letting it go on."

He walked over to Fudge and Umbridge, looking like he had when the last time that Fudge had faced him.

" Cornelius there is no evidence that Severus and Hermione have had a relationship at any other time, then when Minerva discovered them. I'm launching a full investigation of this matter and since what I'm about to suggest will resolve the problem, then I'm using it."

" And what might that be?" asked Umbridge, her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared.

" My Potions Master and Miss Granger will marry at once," Dumbledore said. " After the investigation is over and nothing has transpired between them, things will return to normal. Nothing will be loss and I'll get to the bottom of all this."

" You can't do this," said Fudge.

" I can do whatever I want!" Dumbledore stated, as Snape fell on his back, screaming out. " Professor Sprout get both Hermione and Severus to the hospital wing. I need to find out if theirs any repercussions to all this."

" Yes, Albus," said Professor Sprout.

She waved her wand and both Hermione and Snape were knocked out, which put an end to the screaming that had taken place.

" Now I advise that you leave, both of you," said Dumbledore, his tone cold. " And I suggest that you leave now."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore and both he and Umbridge left Hogwarts. Harry and Ron wished Dumbledore all the luck in the world. He was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bittersweet Chocolate

Dumbledore's Office

" I'm not the kind of Headmaster that will allow Fudge the chance to ruin a man's future, and you know that I'm correct in what I'm saying, Alister," Dumbledore said to Moody, an hour after the incident in the entrance hall.

" Of course, Albus," said Moody. " So do you sense a hand of dark magic in this?"

" Of course," said Dumbledore. " And I'm going to find out when it happened and what caused it to happen."

" How is Miss Granger taking all this?" asked Moody.

" She's still screaming," Dumbledore said, looking down at his desk. " Madam Pomfrey is giving her something to calm down, then we'll be able to get some answers out of her."

" How is Severus?" asked Moody.

" He still screaming as well," Dumbledore said. " I've never seen him scream like that in my entire life. I have to admit that it chills my blood still thinking about it."

Moody thought over all this and shivered, like he had been there as well. Dumbledore put a lemon drop in his mouth and let it calm his nerves. There was a knock on the door and Professor Sprout appeared. They heard her sighing, and then took a seat next to Moody.

" So what happened?" asked Dumbledore, hoping that Hermione had told her something.

" Well Madam Pomfrey got her to calm down and she said that she was perfectly fine until after the post arrived," Professor Sprout said, looking right at the Headmaster. " Then she felt as though she was being controlled and the next thing that she remembers is Minerva walking in."

" Was she able to explain about what she felt when she was being controlled?"

" She said it was overpowering lust," Professor Sprout answered quickly, as though it would be less painful if he heard it quickly.

" What about Severus?" asked Dumbledore. " Is he saying the same thing?"

" Yes sir," said Sprout, nodding.

Dumbledore thought all of this over, and then he remembered that Severus had gotten a package of chocolate that morning. He looked at his Herbology Professor.

" Could you bring Mr. Potter to my office," he said. " I believe that he doesn't have any lessons this afternoon."

" Of course."

Then getting up, she left his office. Dumbledore hoped that Harry would be able to tell him what Hermione had gotten that would cause her to become controlled.

Gryffindor Tower

Harry and Ron were busy playing wizard chess, thinking about what had happened in the entrance hall. Several of the students were talking about it as well and it wasn't nice.

" Well now we know how Granger has been getting her good grades!" said a seventh year.

" That's not true!" said Neville. " She has talent! You're just upset that you can't do as good as she can."

" Ya right," hissed the seventh year. " She's been sleeping with Snape and you just don't want to face it."

Harry wheeled around and faced the seventh year. He had never felt so mad in his entire life, and getting up, he walked towards him. The seventh year got up and hurried up the staircase and was soon gone.

" So when will we be able to see her?"

" I don't know," said Harry. " But I hope soon."

" Does she really have to marry Snape?" asked Ginny. " I mean, was Dumbledore telling the truth about that."

" I don't know," said Harry, looking at his friend. " I hope not, but if she has to, to stay at Hogwarts, then she'll have to. Of course, I smell Slytherins hand in this one."

" And how do you figure that?" asked Neville.

" Because Ginny and me saw them snickering when the post arrived," Harry answered, just as the painting of the Fat Lady opened and Professor Sprout appeared.

" Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants to speak to you," Sprout told him.

" Is it about Hermione?" asked Ron, looking at Sprout.

" Yes Mr. Weasley, it is," Sprout answered. " Could you follow me?"

Harry looked at his friends and followed the Professor out of Gryffindor tower. He hoped that Dumbledore would have the answers that he needed and that he could help his best friend.

The Slytherin Common Room

" I can't believe that they weren't removed," said Pansy Parkinson. " I mean Dumbledore always comes to the aid of those two."

Draco was thinking about this as well, but liked Pansy, he was furious that Snape and Hermione weren't removed and sent to Azkaban. He had to figure out another plan to get them removed and into Voldemort's clutches.

" So what are we going to do?" asked Pansy, breaking through Draco's train of thought.

" Simple," said Draco. " Find out if there is a way to make Granger appealing to the Dark Lord. Then Potter can watch as his friend dies."

" And how will that happen?"

Draco grinned at her in a way that always told her that he had something planned.

" Leave that up to me and my mother," said Draco. " If all goes well, we'll no longer have to worry about Granger ever again."

" And what about Snape?"

" Leave him for the Dark Lord," Draco answered. " You work on Weasley, as you've planned."

Pansy smirked at Draco and disappeared from sight.

Back in Dumbledore's Office

When Professor Sprout let Harry into Dumbledore's office, he noticed that Lee Jordan was standing there, wearing robes of pale blue. He hadn't seen Lee since he had left Hogwarts last term. Harry wondered what Lee was doing here.

" Harry," said Dumbledore smiling. " I'm sure that you remember Lee Jordan."

" Of course," said Harry, smiling at him. " What's going on?"

" Well Lee works at the Ministry of Magic; the Department of Magical Marriages and Births. I'm sure that you didn't know that such a department existed with your limited time at the Ministry last year. He's here to do the marriage between Severus and Hermione. It gives him a chance to talk a lot!"

" Which I do very well!" said Lee, grinning. " Anyway, the Headmaster informed me of what happened and since I'm very well known at Hogwarts, my boss told me to come at once, and well, here I am."

" So why do you wish to speak to me?" asked Harry, turning to face the Headmaster once more.

" Harry I want to know, did Hermione get anything that might be out-of-place with her usual mail," Dumbledore asked. " Because Professor Sprout told me that Hermione said that she had gotten something that controlled her."

Harry racked his brain; thinking about what Hermione had gotten in the post. She had gotten a letter from home, a cat toy from her father, and a box of chocolates from an unknown person.

" Wait a minute," said Harry, as soon as he remembered the candy that Hermione had gotten. " Hermione got a box of chocolate from someone. I thought that it was from Krum, but I didn't even notice a card. I thought that was very odd that Hermione would eat it, when she got onto me for having a broomstick that had no note."

" Do you think that you can find the chocolate that Hermione ate?" asked Dumbledore.

" I don't know," said Harry, remembering that it was most likely in her room, which was off-limits to the boys of Gryffindor tower. " I mean, I don't think that I'll be able to get to it."

" Then we'll get Ginny to get it," said Dumbledore. " Hopefully, Severus will be in his right mind to investigate this matter."

" Will Professor Snape and Hermione be okay?" asked Harry, who was worried about them both.

" Hopefully," said Dumbledore, with a worried look on his face. " Right now Madam Pomfrey is checking to see if anything happened that might make this a lot harder on us."

" Well if Hermione needs support, then I'll be there for her."

" Thanks Harry, I'm sure that Hermione will appreciate it," Dumbledore said, glad that this hadn't damaged their friendship. He knew that Hermione would need that, more then anything.

" Well I think we should be going," said Lee, getting up, with Moody following suit. " The sooner we get this over with, the better off we'll be."

Then Lee, Harry, Dumbledore, Moody, and Professor Sprout left Dumbledore's office together, the door closing behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bitter Words

In The Hospital Wing

Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand, making sure that Hermione wasn't damaged after all that had happened. She felt bad for her, for both of them.

" Am I going to be all right?" asked Hermione, looking up at the ceiling.

" I'm sure that you'll be," Madam Pomfrey said, watching as her wand glowed blue, indicating something that would send Hermione over the edge. " Now just rest and then you'll be able to leave."

Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey turned to check on Severus.

" Are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

" I'll live!" he answered, though his eyes spoke a different story.

She poured him something and tilting his head up, he took a long drink and was soon fast asleep. She put the goblet down and that's when Dumbledore and the others arrived.

" How are they?" asked Dumbledore, looking at his two friends, a worried look on his face.

" Their fine, but I have to talk to you about something," Madam Pomfrey told him.

She motioned for Dumbledore to enter the office and then told her that Hermione was expecting. Dumbledore looked worried about this, knowing that this wasn't part of anyone's plan. He decided to tell Madam Pomfrey what he suspected from the moment he cornered Fudge and Umbridge.

" I think that Severus and Hermione were chosen as a form of revenge," Dumbledore said. " And I think I know who did it."

" Who?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

" Draco Malfoy," said Dumbledore, his eyes lacking their twinkle. " Its important that Severus and Hermione remain at Hogwarts until we can make sure that her child is safe. However, I fear that Draco try something else to get them removed."

" But how can he do that, especially after what the Ministry discovered about his father."

" That's what I was thinking about," said Dumbledore. " The Ministry kept him from going into advance classes, but I believe that he suspects that Severus is a spy for our side. And now a life is coming into the world that didn't deserve what's coming. Hermione needs the support of her friends and we need to support not only Severus, but Hermione as well."

" Do you think that this child will be born with magic?" Pomfrey asked him.

" Oh yes," said Dumbledore, a frown on his face. " And I feel that this child will be more powerful then Tom Riddle could of ever dreamed of becoming."

" What are we going to do, Albus?"

" Pray that Tom doesn't find out," was Dumbledore's answer.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore, fear all over her face.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore returned to the group and Harry knew at once that something wasn't right. However, both of them didn't tell him anything and Harry suspected that he wouldn't get the answers until Dumbledore was ready to tell him.

" Well lets get this over with," said Dumbledore, Hermione watching all this.

Lee said the incantation and Dumbledore placed the ring on both Hermione and then Severus's hands. Hermione trembled with fear when she saw what Dumbledore was tying her to.

" I'll explain things when you're in your right mind to handle it," Dumbledore muttered, a single tear coming down his face.

Hermione nodded.

Lee left Hogwarts ten minutes later and Dumbledore and Harry left Hermione alone with Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore hoped that Hermione wouldn't ask to get rid of the child when she found out. Over the next several days, both Hermione and Severus got out of the shock that had been caused when Professor McGonagall had appeared suddenly, but Professor McGonagall was still upset about what she had discovered behind the classroom door.

" I don't know why you didn't let them both go to Azkaban," McGonagall said, a week after Lee had made Hermione, Mrs. Severus Snape.

" Because it would of landed them both in Tom's hands," Dumbledore explained. " I'm hoping that we can halt the Ministry in finding out that Hermione is with child."

McGonagall looked at her old friend, stunned.

" But what would Tom want with a baby?" she asked him.

" I don't know," Dumbledore said.

However, the Ministry did find out, all due to a painting that told Draco about Hermione's " condition." He smiled knowing that now he had something that Voldemort would want very much. He turned and headed to the Owlery, to deliver an unexpected message to the Dark Lord. He now had what he needed to bring an end to everything that Dumbledore had been trying to do.

Voldemort's Home

Lord Voldemort looked at the paper that Draco had sent him, with interest. He knew that a child born from his former servant's blood and that Mudblood would be even more powerful then him. He hated powerful children, but he also knew that he could wait. He burned the paper before Bellatrix could see it. He then wrote back to Draco, giving him advice, which he knew the idiot, would listen to, if he valued his life.

__

Draco,

Don't do anything to harm the child that inside that mudbloods body. I will need the child's flesh and blood to mix a potion that will make me even more powerful then Dumbledore. If you harm the child in any fashion, you'll find that your mother's head will make a lovely addition to my collection.

Lord Voldemort

He then gave it to the owl that brought him Draco's letter, and the owl flew off. Voldemort smiled as it disappeared, knowing that at last Severus had proven useful, just like his father had over a year ago.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore saw the owl returning two days later and sensed Tom's magic all around the creature. He used his own to make the owl think that he was Draco. When the owl landed and handed him the letter, he opened it, and read it.

" So Tom wants to use the baby for a potion," said Neville, when Dumbledore brought the members of the D.A, minus Cho Chang.

" Yes," said Dumbledore, looking at the scared Hermione, who had just gotten out of the wing. " This child will be even more powerful then Tom and he wants that power for his own. It seems that Tom believes that Severus has proven useful, like his father."

" That is just sick!" said Dean Thomas.

" I agree Mr. Thomas," said Dumbledore, folding the note and putting it back in his robes. " That's why we have to watch Hermione and make sure that nothing happens to her."

" And what happens once Draco finds out that his letter didn't get returned?" asked Ron.

" Well we'll get to that once we get there," was Dumbledore's answer.

Time moved forward for Severus and Hermione, as much as it did for everyone else. Hermione moved out of Gryffindor tower and moved into Severus's quarters. He hated the idea that he had to share is space with her, but in-light of what Tom Riddle had planned for her child, he knew that he couldn't refuse the request of the Headmaster, who had prevented him from being in Azkaban. He suspected that Draco was responsible for what happened between him and Hermione, but until he had proof, he couldn't have him sent away.

However, his mood with his former favorite student became apparent during a meeting on the third floor.

" You think that you've won, you and your stinking friends," he hissed, in full presence of most of the students. " Well you will hear me and I shall tell you only once. If I have a son, I shall teach him to find ways to bring you down. If I have a daughter, she will use her magic to bring you to your knees. If I have both, then they will hang you by your neck until the blood runs from your mouth and is on the ground. If I have an army of children, then they shall bring my sweet revenge to past. None of them will ever be in Slytherin, I can swear to you on that."

Then he stormed off, before Draco could say anything.

Gryffindor Tower

Harry was busy doing his Advance Charms work when Ron and Ginny entered. When they spotted him and sat down, Harry looked up.

" What's up?" Harry asked them, putting his quill down.

They both looked at each other, then looked at Harry. Finally Ginny spoke, her voice quaking in fear.

" D-Did you h-hear what happened on the t-third floor?" Ginny stammered.

Harry shook his head.

" Well apparently Malfoy isn't Snape's favorite student anymore," Ron put in. " He cornered him and yelled for the entire floor to hear, that his children were going to get their revenge on him."

" What!" said Harry, stunned.

" Well that's what Lavender Brown told us when we came out of the Prefect bathroom," Ron told him. " And you know she's never wrong, unless its about Trelawney."

Harry leaned back in his seat, staring at the fire that roared there. He never thought that he would see the day that Snape would get mad at Malfoy. Of course, that was before all of this happened. He turned back to his homework, still thinking about what Ron and Ginny had told him. His thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall walking into the common room, looking harassed.

" Mr. Potter!" said McGonagall. " I need you to come to the hospital wing, now!"

Harry looked at his two friends, then getting up, he followed Professor McGonagall out of the common room and down the corridor. When Harry attempted to ask her why they were going to the hospital wing, she just gave him a sever look.

Hospital Wing

Ten minutes later, they entered the wing to find Madam Pomfrey using magic to put Pansy's fingers back on. On the beds on the other side where Professor Snape, knocked out cold, ( Harry guessed, by the Stunning Spell ) Dean Thomas, who was up, but sporting burns on his face, and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Dean and applied the same stuff that she had given Harry back in his fourth year. When she turned around, she walked over to them.

" Miss Parkinson attacked the Snape's while Severus was talking to Dean Thomas," Pomfrey said, her voice shrill and harassed. Parkinson stunned Severus with the Stunning Spell, that's why he's out cold, attacked Mr. Thomas with a Burning Hex and the Hurling Hex to match, and Hermione attacked Pansy, ripping off her fingers. I want to show both of you something."

She motioned for them to follow her and pointed to a set of claws and fangs coming out of her mouth and hands. It made her look cat-like. She turned to them both.

" I've never seen anything like this!" Madam Pomfrey admitted. " And Severus is showing the same signs that Hermione now has. I need to find out more about this, before I let them go. If this is a new dark creature that is popping up, the Ministry has to know."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione, Severus, and then at Madam Pomfrey.

" I'll inform the Headmaster at once," McGonagall told her. " Until then, don't do anything or let anyone know."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and both Professor McGonagall and Harry left the wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Nutty News

The Headmaster's Office

" So any idea on how this has happened," Dumbledore asked, when Professor McGonagall informed him what she had seen when she arrived at the hospital wing.

" No, Albus," said Minerva. " Madam Pomfrey is still trying to figure out the cause."

" Do you think that this has anything to do with what happened during Hermione's second year?"

Minerva looked at Dumbledore, confused. Then Dumbledore remembered that Minerva had no idea what had happened over the winter break during Hermione's second year. He decided that it was time that he enlighten her.

" During Hermione's second year, her and Mr. Potter and Weasley brew the Polyjuice Potion, a potion that Severus only covers in discussion at that time. Apparently they thought that Mr. Malfoy might be the heir of Slytherin. Hermione put a cat hair into her potion, thinking that it was a human hair. She spent time in the hospital wing for it."

Minerva looked stunned by this, but then a thought entered his mind. Something that he never thought he would even be thinking.

" A thought just popped into my mind, since I just told you about what Hermione had done," Dumbledore said, frowning.

" And what's that?" asked Minerva, eager to hear what he had to say.

" I have a theory that I need to discuss with the Healers at St. Mungo," Dumbledore explained. " The cat hair that Hermione put in her potion, might of caused some unexpected reaction in her body. Remember, the Polyjuice Potion isn't for animal transformation, because the maker of the potion feared that new creatures would arise and cause problems for the Ministry."

" Do you think that Hermione is a new form of Werewolf?"

Dumbledore was silent at that statement, which told Minerva that he did fear it.

Gryffindor Tower

" So what happened?" asked Neville, when Harry returned to Gryffindor tower.

Harry didn't answer his question, because he didn't know the answer. He had never seen her like that in his entire life! He also felt even more worried about her and wondered what would happen when she woke up. He also went over what happened in the hospital wing and what he was told about how it all had happened. Pansy had tried to kill the Snape's, something that if he was just starting at Hogwarts, he would of approved of.

However, he had seen his godfather die at the hands of Bellatrix and that cut off his desire to want Snape dead. He sat down in the only seat that was available and thought over what he had seen, again. It was too horrible for words and he said a silent prayer for his friend and her husband.

Hospital Wing

Madam Pomfrey was almost about to fall asleep, when she heard the sound of someone moving. She got up and back to the beds. Hermione was still fast asleep, but Severus was wide-awake and looking at her. His eyes, which were supposed to be black, were gold. She felt cold fear grip her, which made Severus smile.

" I was wondering when you would come and check on me," Severus told him. " So what do you think about the number that we did on Pansy Parkinson. I don't think she'll ever say that my wife is a slut again. Don't you think?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, which was all she could do.

" You don't think that, now do you?" he asked her.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and he grinned.

" Good!" he told her. " Because if I find out that you've been calling her that, I'll kill you and eat your fingers for dinner."

Madam Pomfrey fainted on the spot.

When she came to, Ginny and Ron were over her. They helped her up and she looked around. Severus was fast asleep and Hermione was as well. She wondered if she had dreamed the whole thing, but from the looks that both were giving, she hadn't.

" Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

" I'm fine," Madam Pomfrey answered, after a few minutes. " What am I doing here?"

" You were checking on the patients and then we arrived to help, heard Snape threatening you, then you fainted," Ginny answered. " Are you going to be all right?"

" I'm sure I'll be okay," she said. " Now look, I don't understand all this, but I'll get to the bottom of this."

" And what about Hermione?" asked Ron, looking over at his friend.

" Don't worry about her!" she stated. " I've got it all under control."

Weeks later, Ron and Ginny would wonder if she was really telling the truth.

September left and October started, with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team starting practice for the game against Slytherin. With Snape gone, Moody took over his classes until he would be well enough to come back and teach. Harry and the other Advance Potions class noticed this when they arrived for the first lesson of the month. When they settled down, he took role, and then had them working on a Growth Solution.

" This potion will come up on your Potion N.E.W.T exams," Moody pointed out. " It's best that you know this, then find out later."

The students all got started, Harry included. Moody wasn't at all like Snape, with his coming around just so that he could put you down. Moody stayed by his desk and watched as each student attempted to do the potion that he had assigned. Several people, some from Ravenclaw messed up, which caused Moody to give them homework.

" Do the potion and turn it in next Potions class," he told them. " I'm ashamed of Ravenclaw house. I thought that all Ravenclaws were suppose to be smart!"

Several Ravenclaws bit their lips to keep from crying out.

Gryffindor Tower

" I can't believe that I managed to keep from getting homework!" Harry stated, when they all had returned from Potions.

" Well that sounds like news to me!" Ron said, looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. " So how did it go with Moody?"

" Well!" Harry stated.

Main Corridor

" So are things working out?" Fudge asked Dumbledore.

" There working out well," Dumbledore answered. " We haven't yet figured out what's happening to those two."

" Well you'll let me know, won't you?"

Dumbledore nodded, and then turned his attention to a large crate that was suppose to go to the kitchens. He pointed his wand to make sure that it didn't come crashing down. However, as Fudge patted him on the shoulder, he lost concentration and the whole thing came crashing down. The box split open and the entire corridor was flooded with nuts.

" Now that's what I call nutty news!" Fudge stated, with a small laugh.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post, but I had other things to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Poisoned Cherries and Chocolate

The Slytherin Common Room

" So any idea what were going to do now?" Vincent Crabbe asked his friend Gregory Goyle.

" None!" he answered. " Any ideas on what we do now."

" None!" Vincent said.

" That would be because none of you have any imagination," snapped a voice.

They both turned to see Narcissa Black standing there. She looked pleased with herself, but frowned when she saw both boys. They stood up in respect, which made her smile once more.

" What is the plan?" Vincent asked.

" Nothing, right now," said Narcissa. " Dumbledore is protecting the Snape's for a reason and I believe that it's due to that Mudblood being pregnant. Now as for me, I've got a little message to send to the Weasley family. I think a little reminder of how evil I can really be will teach those Muggle loving fools a thing or two about messing with the Malfoy family. And I need to thank Severus for teaching me the Polyjuice Potion."

She gave herself a small snicker, which confused Vincent and Gregory. Narcissa decided to explain that she had impersonated Molly and now she was pregnant with what by all means would be the eight Weasley children.

" But not only that," Narcissa went on. " He or she will be Draco's brother or sister. I can't wait to see those two Weasley faces when they find out that their goody goody Gryffindor blood has been tainted. No more Weasley's in Gryffindor, but all in Slytherin."

Then she turned and left, leaving Vincent and Gregory very confused and very upset.

" What should we do?" asked Vincent. " I mean this is wrong, even for us."

" I think we should tell Dumbledore," said Gregory. " I mean no one is going to believe that this happened."

" Good idea," said Vincent. " At least we might get brownie points from Dumbledore."

And they both left.

Dumbledore's Office

Professor Dumbledore was busy talking to Harry and Ron, when the two Slytherins entered. Dumbledore was confused by this visit, but sensed that they had something important to tell him.

" Yes Mr. Crabbe and Goyle."

" We've got something to tell you," Vincent said. " And normally we wouldn't care about old Weasel over that, but this time we have to say something. Narcissa is pregnant!"

" So what!" said Ron.

" She's pregnant with what might be your next brother or sister," Vincent said. " She impersonated Mrs. Weasley and now she's on the way to giving birth to the next Weasley child."

Dumbledore went white at those words. He knew that the Slytherin wasn't lying about this and what was worse; the child might end up being the key to ending the goodness of the Weasley family. He also knew that this was true, because an attack on the most popular pureblood family was something that Narcissa would do.

" When did you find out about this?" Dumbledore asked.

" Just now," said Vincent. " Look, I might not like the Weasley's, but what she did goes against everything that a pureblood believes. And I don't want the Ministry on me, they have my father and I'm not having anymore problems from them."

" Why would Narcissa do this?" asked Harry.

" To get back at the Weasley's," said Dumbledore. " If the child is a son, then by Wizarding law she can name him from her own family surname, Black. If it were a girl, then she would have to give it the father's family surname. I think she wants to bring the Black family back and the only way that she can do that is if she gets pregnant while her last name is Black. Then the Black family would live again."

" How bad would it be for us in the future?"

" If she lives through the child birthing, then it could mean that the Black's are back being in Slytherin. Sirius broke the rules by being in Gryffindor, which proves that family line doesn't mean anything to the hat. Sirius already disagreed with how the rest of the family believed. That made him instantly unsuitable for Slytherin."

Harry thought about this, but before he could ask any more questions, Dumbledore told them that they all had to leave.

" I've got to inform the Ministry that Molly is missing and inform Arthur of what has happened," Dumbledore explained. " We must be prepared for anything."

" Yes sir," said Harry and Ron, together.

And all four of them left.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being so short, but I'm letting it flow on its own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Deadly Surprises

Dumbledore's Office

Mr. Weasley arrived at Hogwarts, upset about the news that he had gotten from the Headmaster. He loved his wife and to hear that she was gone and that the person that he had slept with wasn't his wife had left him numb and angry. Dumbledore welcomed him with the usual smile, but not the twinkle that he usually had.

" Have you found my wife yet?" Mr. Weasley asked the Headmaster.

" Not yet, Arthur," Dumbledore answered. " But I'm having Moody and Tonks check everywhere, even Malfoy manor. If she's there or anywhere else, they'll find her."

Mr. Weasley felt his legs give way and Dumbledore had to place him in a chair.

" Would you like a strong brandy?" Dumbledore asked him, knowing that brandy would calm his nerves.

" Thanks."

Dumbledore went to his store of liquor and poured from a decanter that Severus had gotten from one of the Slytherins that he had confiscated it from. He then handed the glass to Mr. Weasley, who drank from it.

" Any news about what You-know-who is planning next?" Mr. Weasley asked ten minutes later after the brandy had taken affect.

" Not yet!" answered the Headmaster. " We've got another spy working for us and he's come back with no new information."

" What about Severus and this condition that the Department for The Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures is talking about?"

" No new news yet," Dumbledore said. " Poppy is very upset about this, as you can imagine."

" Of course!" stated Mr. Weasley. " So is the child okay?"

" It's well!" Dumbledore answered. " Hermione is a month along and so far showing no signs of what will happen in June. Of course, I'm pleased that the D.A are supporting her. She needs that now, more then ever."

Mr. Weasley nodded at that.

" How is Severus handling impending fatherhood?"

Dumbledore chuckled this time.

" He's being Snape!" Dumbledore said, now grinning.

Malfoy Manor

Mrs. Weasley had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it. She was in a dark room, which had no windows, so she didn't know if it was day or night. She had tried to scream out help on several occasions, but nobody answered. She had a feeling that nobody would ever find her and that she would die in this place.

" Oh gods please help me and if you can't, watch over my children," she prayed out loud.

Several tears rolled down her face, but since she was tied up, she couldn't do anything about wiping the tears away. Suddenly the door opened and someone entered. She couldn't see who it was, but a small hand untied her and Mrs. Weasley was able to move. It took her five minutes to be able to support her, and then she was able to move around.

The door opened again and that's when she noticed a small child holding it for her. She had short black hair, a small button nose, brown eyes, and a pleasant smile. She motioned for Mrs. Weasley to follow her and she did as she was told. She followed the little girl up the dungeon steps, to the main corridor of the house. At once Mrs. Weasley knew that she was in Malfoy Manor and that she was in deep trouble. If anyone found her gone, then she would be dead. The little girl motioned for her to follow her and again, she did.

Finally they made it to the front door and Mrs. Weasley pushed it opened. However, the little girl didn't follow her outside. Mrs. Weasley turned and looked down at her.

" Thanks for helping me," she told her. " What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer, just stared at her. Then seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, she left the manor and walked across the grounds. She had just made it to the gate when a voice entered her head and two pairs of hands pulled her past the front gate.

" My name is Merlin," said the voice, as Mrs. Weasley fainted into the arms of Moody and Tonks.

Gryffindor Tower

Ron was busy with his homework for Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, when a small hand pulled on his robes. He turned to see a girl with short black hair, a small button nose, brown eyes, and a pleasant smile looking up at him. He looked around to see if there was anyway that this girl could of entered without him noticing. He found that this was impossibility.

" Your mother is safe!" she told him.

Ron stared at her.

" How do you know?" he asked.

But the girl said nothing else. She pointed to the painting, which told him that she wanted him to leave.

He got up and left Gryffindor tower, but as the painting swung shut, he saw that this girl was gone. It seems strange that this girl could appear and disappear so suddenly. He turned and headed to the hospital wing, knowing that if the girl were right, then she would be there.

The Hospital Wing

" Place her on the bed," Madam Pomfrey ordered, as soon as Moody and Tonks appeared.

They placed her on the bed and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, transfiguring her ruined robes into a hospital gown.

" Where did you find her?" Madam Pomfrey asked them.

" Nearly out of Malfoy manors gate," Moody answered. " I have no idea how she managed to escape without a wand."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and started to wave the wand over her body. When she had finished, he covered her up until only her head was showing.

" Well she seems fine," she told them. " She needs rest and then she'll be ready to leave in a few days."

" Thanks, Poppy," Tonks muttered. " And maybe she'll be ready to tell us how she got out when she recovers."

" I hope so," Poppy said.

They both thanked her, Tonks again, and then left. Five minutes later, Ron appeared. Madam Pomfrey tried to tell him that his mother couldn't take visitors, but he wouldn't listen. He rushed over and hugged his mother, glad that she was alive.

The Ministry Of Magic

" I'm glad the work day is over," Lee told his fellow graduate Angelina Johnson. " So want to go out for a drink or something?"

" No thanks!" said Angelina. " I've got to be back home. Mum is worried about the long hours I'm spending at the office."

" Well, maybe another time," Lee said, trying not to look disappointed.

" Danger witches and wizards," came a girl's voice.

They looked to see a girl with short black hair, a button nose, brown eyes, and a short of pleasant smile a few yards away. The girl turned and pointed at the end of the hall. Lee walked past her and saw a body up against the wall. Lee looked and saw that it was the body of Arthur Weasley. Lee gasped, but that didn't stop the loud gasp that he heard from Angelina.

" The girl is gone!" she said, when he turned around.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore got news about the death of Arthur Weasley during dinner the next night. He rose up and silence fell.

" Students and staff," Dumbledore began. " Arthur Weasley is dead! He died last night at the Ministry of Magic. We have no idea what killed him, but most believe that it was the killing curse. Please pay your respect to the Weasley's when you leave."

And he sat down.

Everyone turned their attention to Ginny and Ron, who had returned from the hospital wing. Both looked as though their best friend had died. Hermione cried in her hands, Harry looked stunned, and Severus looked the same way as Harry. When dinner was over, the houses paid their respects; even the Slytherins did, which shocked most. Two days later Arthur was buried next to his parents, both who died during the first war against Voldemort and the next morning Mrs. Weasley married Alister Moody, according to the Last Will in Testament that Arthur had left behind.

" Are you all right, Ron?" Hermione asked, a week after the horrible events that happened at the Ministry of Magic. " Is Moody treating you all right?"

" Yes!" said Ron. " We've moved from our old home to his home, but it's not the same as having dad around."

Hermione looked at her plate of food. She knew what that was like, but she didn't think that he wanted to hear that now.

" So any idea on who did it?" asked Harry.

" No!" was Ron's answer.

Dumbledore's Office

" So any idea on who this little girl is?" Dumbledore asked the new Mrs. Moody.

" None!" she answered. " I was hoping that anyone would know, but I've come up with nothing."

" How is Alister treating you?"

" Well!" she said. " I think theirs more to him then meets the eye, but I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet. I mean personally it's strange to be married to someone much older then you, which means that I know what Hermione and Severus are going though. So how are those two anyway?"

" So, so," Dumbledore said, with a small smile. " I'm going to give Severus some time off, so that he can spend it with his wife. I mean a foundation has been laid, I just want them to build on it."

Molly smiled at that.

" Oh yes, that will be very good for both of them."

A/N: Sorry about this chapter taking so long to come forward, but I was working on how I was going to do this. I wasn't expecting to kill off Arthur, but I guess that's just how it went. Next chapter: Severus decides to kiss his new wife. We'll see how she reacts to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sweet Surprises

Snape Quarters

"Severus, I think that we need to get out of the castle and spend sometime in Hogsmead?"

Severus looked up at his wife.

"And why?"

"Well it would be nice to get out of here and away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore."

Severus snorted at that. There was no way that you could get away from Dumbledore's prying eyes.

"Oh come on, lets go to Hogsmead, or anywhere," Hermione begged. "I'm so bored with this castle."

Severus grumbled, but he knew she had a point. He to needed to get away from the castle, but there was no way that he was going to go to Hogsmead. He got up and threw a cloak on.

"Come on, lets go," he said.

"Where we going?" Hermione asked, as she put her cloak on as well.

"You'll know when we get there."

He grabbed a portkey and they both disappeared.

Hermione was shocked that Severus took her to Rome, the one place that she had been dying to go to since she was little. Severus took them to Gingotts and Hermione was shocked that he could speak perfect Italian. The goblin took them to Severus vault and he got some money and then he took her to the Wizarding district of Rome.

"This area was founded during the time of empire," Severus explained. "They have things for sale and people that you would never meet in the other parts of Rome."

"Do you know anyone here?" Hermione asked.

"My uncle," Severus said. "He's a half-blood, but no one talks about him."

Hermione seemed shocked at this, but then again she knew that there were some Purebloods that didn't like the idea of Muggleborns and Half-bloods being around. She hoped that his uncle was friendly. Severus picked up some food, explaining that his uncle would accept them if they brought food. His uncle's villa was located near the edge of the Wizarding district near the ocean. It had goats, ducks, and geese all plucking around.

"Just follow my lead," Severus instructed.

Hermione nodded and Severus knocked on the door.

Gryffindor Tower

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shook his head.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I can't find Hermione anywhere and I was going to ask her if she could come to Hogsmead."

"Why don't you go to the Headmaster," Ginny suggested.

"I think I will," Harry said.

And he left.

The Villa

Thomas Snape was surprised to see his nephew when he knocked on the door. He was even more surprised to see that he had brought someone with him. He thought that he had seen the last of the Snape family since they had disowned his father. So that made him wonder what he was doing here.

"Good morning, uncle," Severus said when Thomas opened the door.

Thomas gave him a cold look, but then he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Severus?" Thomas asked.

"Well my wife wanted to get out of the castle and I recommended that we come here," Severus said. "I brought food."

He turned to Hermione.

"I bet your little Pureblood self hates being here," he snapped.

Hermione stared at him.

"I'm a Muggleborn," Hermione corrected.

Thomas stared at her and then turned back to Severus.

"I think we need to explain," Severus said.

Thomas knew he was right about that.

Professor Dumbledore's Office

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Professor, Hermione is missing."

Dumbledore looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll find out what happened to her," Dumbledore said. "Trust me, Harry, we'll find her and get her back."

"Thanks."

And Harry left, leaving Dumbledore to worry about Hermione.

The Villa

"So what happened?" Thomas asked.

"Someone put a spell on us and I got Hermione pregnant. They insisted that we get married so that I wouldn't lose my job and Hermione wouldn't get expelled."

Thomas took a sip of his tea.

"Any idea who cast the spell?"

Severus shook his head.

"So how are your parents taking this?" Thomas asked Hermione.

"They don't know," Hermione said. "And I don't think they can handle this right now."

"Wise move," Thomas said. "So how long are you planning on staying here?"

"A week," Severus said. "I really need to recharge my batteries and get away from that noisy old coot."

Thomas snorted with laughter.

"So how is your mother doing?"

"Well, she has that sweet shop that sells cakes from all over the world. She'll make sure that your wife doesn't leave without some of her cakes," Thomas said. "Now since your wife is a first timer here, I think you should take her to some of the sites that are popular to visit. I hear they allow people to visit Pompey and the Coliseum is always worth a visit."

Hermione suddenly became excited. She turned to her husband.

"Can we go there, please?" Hermione begged.

"Sure," Severus said. "The last time I was here, they weren't allowing people to visit Pompey."

"And since she's expecting there are a number of Muggleborn shops that have enchanted robes that can hid your wives condition and even make them think that she's not pregnant."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Severus said. "But I still want to go to some of the cafés that I went to, if their still around."

"They are," Thomas said. "And there's a spare room here. However, I think that you need to write to your friends. They might be getting worried right now."

Hermione suddenly gasped. Why hadn't she remembered to take things with her so that she could write?

"I've got paper and pen on the table," Thomas said, sensing what she was thinking.

"Thanks."

Hermione sat down and started to write a letter to Harry. She knew that by now he had gotten hold of the Headmaster and told him that she wasn't there. Finally when she finished she handed the letter to an owl and it flew out the window.

"Well I think I'll be going," Thomas said. "I'm late for my job at the Ministry."

And shaking Hermione's hand, he left.

A/N: Sorry about this not being the chapter that Severus kisses his wife, but he will do that in the chapter after the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Sigh Of Relief

Slytherin Common Room

"So where did they go?" Pansy asked Crabbe.

"I've got no idea," Crabbe said. "Do I look like it's my job to watch over Snape?"

Pansy went red.

"Yes, it is," she snapped. "The Dark Lord is going to be angry when he finds out that Snape and that Granger Mudblood got away."

Crabbe grumbled.

"What was that?" Pansy snapped.

"Nothing," Crabbed lied.

"Good, it better not be," she snapped. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm leaving. See you in a couple of hours."

And she was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gryffindor Common Room

Hermione's owl arrived for Harry just as he was about to leave for dinner. He took the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

I'm writing to you so that you don't get worried and think that I've been captured by Death Eaters or something. I'm in Rome with Severus and were staying with his half-blood relation, Thomas Snape. It's so wonderful here and I promise to bring loads of cakes and candies.

Sincerely,

Hermione

Harry smiled as he put the letter away. At least he knew that Hermione was safe.

When Harry left the common room he headed down to the Great Hall to tell Ron that Hermione was alright, but he noticed that Ron wasn't there. He sat down next to Lavender, who looked up from her meal.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Lavender asked.

He looked at her.

"Ron's not here," he told her. "And we know that Ron doesn't miss the chance to stuff his face."

Lavender suddenly became as worried as Harry was.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Lavender suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said slowly. "But I've got a bad feeling that something isn't right."

Lavender frowned.

"Hay, did Hermione write?" Neville asked.

Harry turned and nodded.

"So where is she?"

"In Rome, with her husband," Harry said.

Lavender suddenly became excited.

"Oh Rome, now that's romantic," Lavender said. "I went there when I was little and oh I had a wonderful time."

"Ya, my gran when there when she was younger," Neville said. "It's a very nice place! I think Ron would like it. It's full of food."

Lavender laughed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rome

"Hay, look at this book," Hermione said, pulling an old copy of ancient Celtic magic and showing it to Severus.

He took it.

"This is nice," he remarked. "But I didn't think you were into ancient magic."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm into all forms of magic," Hermione said.

Severus became thoughtful.

"Well then, I've got the right person for you to meet," he told her. "Follow me."

And he dragged her away.

Note: I wonder who Hermione is going to meet. Anyway, we find out what happened to poor Ron and Harry decides to check up on the Snape's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Riddle House

Voldemort was reading a letter that he had gotten from one of his spies inside the school. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he read that the Snape's had managed to get out of Hogwarts and went somewhere.

"Wormtail," Voldemort called.

The small wizard appeared at once.

"Yes, Master," Wormtail said.

"I want you to reply to this letter. Explain that I want my spy to inform me the moment the Snape's return. I've got a lovely little surprise for Severus."

Wormtail grinned at the idea of Severus screaming out in pain.

"As you wish, Master," Wormtail said.

And he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gryffindor Tower

Harry took out a traveling bag and started to fill it with clothes. He was going to head to Rome and make double sure that Hermione was alright. He had sent a letter before hand to let anyone there know that he was coming. He then grabbed his Firebolt and hurried out.

He kicked off hard and casting a small charm he flew east, towards Rome. He hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't worry about him and let him have the time to make sure that she was alright and then return back. As he flew, making sure that no planes crashed into him, he wondered about all the strange things that had happened to his friend. He had a feeling that the Slytherin's had been responsible, but since none of them had gotten into trouble that was only a theory.

Several hours later he finally landed in Rome and waiting on him was Thomas Snape.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorcerers Division

Severus led Hermione down a narrow alley that marked the entrance to Sorcerers Division. This area had been around since before the fall of the Roman Empire and had once been the home of the priests that ran the temples. Now it was magically hidden from Muggle eyes and only witches and wizards went here. It was also home to some of the most powerful ones.

They walked past the row or houses and shops until he stopped at one of them. He motioned for Hermione to stay and then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an old wizard.

"Severus," the old wizard said.

"Hello Apollo," Severus said, smiling at him. "Can we come in?"

He moved aside so that he could see Hermione. He smiled at him.

"No problem, please come in, both of you."

Severus nodded to Hermione and she joined him.

"Well this is a surprise, old friend," Apollo said when Hermione closed the door. "I didn't know that you were even in the area."

"Well, I don't like to broadcast to all the wizards in the area that a former Death Eater is in the area. Anyway, it ruins my wives wonderful trip and I couldn't bare that."

Apollo nodded that he understood.

"So where are you heading?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the coliseum and then heading to Pompeii," Severus said. "And then checking up on Thomas mother."

"And you're going as well?" Apollo asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "So what do you do for a living?"

Apollo smiled at her.

"I'm a glass wizard," he told her. "I create class globes that are used in dark detectors and other things."

"He's very good at it," Severus explained. "You have to be in order to be able to go as long as he has in the business."

Hermione showed an interest in this.

"Can anyone learn this?" Hermione asked.

Apollo grinned at her.

"Only if they want to," he said. "Are you interested?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well then I can accept you when you leave school," he told her. He turned to Severus. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Severus said.

An hour later Severus and Hermione left Apollo's home, a glass globe in a bag. Hermione had bought one from Apollo just to have one in her quarters. Severus knew that she had really done it so that the man would have a little money.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

North Corridor

Colin Creevy, camera dangling, headed down the long corridor to the small lab that he had for his own personal use. He had been happy when the Headmaster had allowed him to have it so that he could develop his pictures. He turned a corner and heard a moaning sound. He stopped.

"Hello," he called.

The moaning started and Colin went looking for the source of the sound. He heard the moaning again and when he opened a door to a closet he found the source of the moaning. Ron Weasley had been cut badly and was bleeding. Colin took his wand out and levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

Note: Poor Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hermione Surprise

To Megan Consoer: Thanks for your review and as a reward, you get another chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rome

"I'm surprised that you decided to come," Thomas Snape told Harry.

Harry looked at him, not sure if he could trust him.

"Please, don't give me that look," he told him. "I get that from my family."

"And why would they give that look to you?" he asked.

"Because I'm a Half-blood," he answered. "Now, I think that you want to visit your friend."

Harry nodded.

"I'm worried about her and so is everyone at the school."

He looked at him intently.

"I've seen nothing that tells me that she misses Hogwarts," he pointed out. "She seemed excited that her husband wanted to take her to such a romantic spot."

"Well Hermione doesn't have much sense," he told him.

Thomas stared at him.

"That's not what I get," he countered. "So please, don't make me believe that her husband is treating her horribly, because I don't get that."

Harry said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shore Of Rome

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Severus asked his wife.

Hermione beamed at him.

"I've always wanted to go on a boat trip in Rome," Hermione said. "It sounds so romantic."

Severus couldn't help it, but grin at her. She seems to like everything about a place that most people weren't really into. It surprised him that enough came to even put Rome on the map.

"Alright, but I think that you need to visit one more place before we go on that boat trip."

"It won't take long," Hermione said.

Severus shook his head.

They took a taxi to a large house that was just outside the Vatican. He knocked on the door and a very imposing man appeared. He looked at them both intently and then let Severus and Hermione in.

"Please, follow me," he ordered.

Hermione stared at the man, but followed Severus down the hall. They passed by several doors, all closed and Hermione suspected that they were locked. Finally they reached the end of the room and the man opened the door.

"He will see you now," the man said.

And both Hermione and Severus entered.

The room they entered overlooked the dozens of people that visited the holy site each day. The room had plenty of books, from what she could see, but she couldn't see much else. The door was closed and a very old man appeared. He looked a lot older then Dumbledore.

"Hello, Merlin," Severus said.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said. "The means to destroy Voldemort is finally at hand."

Hermione just stared.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about taking so long to post, but I was trying to figure out what to write in the next chapter. Next chapter: Hermione hears Severus ultimate secret and she encounters the sword Excalibur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pendragon Rises

To lily1121: I'm pleased that you liked chapter 11.

To mysticpammy: You get your wish.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione gasped in shock when she heard what each called the other. The old man turned and looked at her, smiling.

"I see that you're just as surprised as I'm sure that Dumbledore would be if he knew," he told her. "Of course, Severus is just a reborn version of our great king, he isn't really Arthur."

"Thanks for telling her that, Merlin," Severus said.

Merlin grinned at him.

"It has always been a pleasure to make people almost faint in shock," Merlin said. "Now I've been doing a lot of reading since I was awakened and I must admit that this world is in much more danger then even when Morgana was alive. I think that you're going to need to get the one thing that will enable you to help in the defeat of Tom Riddle."

"Are you talking about Excalibur?" Severus asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Does this mean that were returning to England?" Hermione said.

Both men nodded, but Severus added, "I'm sure that Merlin would enjoy seeing his old land again. A lot has changed and I'm sure that Hermione will like to give you a tour."

"Would you, dear?" Merlin asked her.

Hermione blushed at that.

"Of course," Hermione said. "It would be an honor."

Merlin grinned.

"Then lead the way," he said.

He waved his wand and all his things packed away in a small bag. Severus bowed before him and Merlin opened the door, leading them all out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You know that I don't trust you," Harry said to Thomas.

"I've heard of your distrust in the Snape family," Thomas said.

Harry gave him a short look.

"So where are we going?"

"Home," Thomas answered. "I'm sure that Severus and his wife should be back."

Harry went red.

"Hermione isn't his wife!" Harry stated. "She's only around him because she's got a brat by him."

Thomas glared at Harry, but Harry didn't notice.

"So where's this place at?" Harry asked.

"Follow me."

And they both disappeared down the road.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione, Severus, and Merlin arrived back in England with no problems. People turned and looked at Merlin, but he didn't notice them. He kept moving, like he knew where he was going. Hermione kept looking at Severus, but he didn't look at her. He seems to be too interested in what Merlin was doing to even notice her.

"Here we are," Merlin said, facing an old shop. "We seem to have to go around this thing and then we'll be right where we need to be."

He moved forward and went around the back. Hermione and Severus followed and then he stopped again. He took out his staff and tapping it twice, the ground started to sink. Hermione was just about to ask Severus how this was possible, but she figured that the land still recognized Merlin even after all this time.

Hermione looked up to see it growing dark and then suddenly it stopped. Merlin got off and they followed him once more. They continued to walk and walk, Hermione feeling that this place was so far that it would be many days before they made it to where Merlin intended them to go. However, she was wrong. They stopped after a twenty minutes walk and Hermione gasped.

A huge lake was running along them and it looked so clean that she couldn't understand how it had managed not to get polluted by time and people. He bent down and touched the earth.

"Yes, this is the place," he said. "Ancient magic runs here and it tells me that more then one person was supposed to be here. Now why don't you both go forward, someone wants to meet both of you."

Both of them looked at each other, but followed Merlin's words. He pointed them in the right direction and then left them alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter: Severus faces his trial.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Severus Trial

To Miracle1992: I'm glad that you like my story and I will explain more of why Harry is so negative about the whole thing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Both Severus and Hermione went in deeper and then they had to move down their own path. Hermione went down the right path, Severus down the left. For Severus he found that the path didn't go all the way down, but across. The ground was soft like it had rained, but he knew that was impossible. Finally he came to a large lake which was as wide as the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

Suddenly bubbles started to form on the surface and out shot the most splendid woman that Severus had ever seen. She had silver hair with a pure white body and piercing eyes. Severus shivered at the thought of her looking into his soul.

"You have returned, Arthur," the woman told him. "Just as I told you that you would, when England is in need of your help."

Severus bowed to her.

"However, getting the sword shall not be as easy as you want it to be," she went on. "You shall face great suffering and loss before you can get it."

"What must I do?" he asked.

"You must go into my world and learn the art of capturing one's soul," she said. "Only then shall you know how to defeat what is out there."

She then motioned him forward and Severus disappeared with her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thomas was surprised when he returned and Severus and Hermione weren't there. Harry was a little upset that his friend wasn't there either and deep down he feared that her husband had killed her. When he told Thomas this he gave him such a cold look.

"Severus would never kill his wife," he told him.

"Want to bet!" Harry snapped.

He gave him an even colder look.

"Mr. Potter why are you so against their marriage?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust him," Harry said. "He made my life hard during the past several years and I wish nothing but harm to him. I don't even know why Hermione agreed to come here. She isn't here and it's clear that he's killed her."

Thomas felt himself getting angry.

"And I'm going to tell you this only once, Severus would never kill his wife. Now let's go and look for them elsewhere."

Harry backed away.

"There is no way that I'm going with you," Harry spat. "I shall look for them on my own."

And he walked out.

"You're a stupid fool!" he stated.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus felt himself going deeper and deeper under the lake. Deep inside he was terrified that he might drown but soon he found himself in an underground shore and he knew that he was safe.

"Follow me," she ordered.

Severus got up and followed her down a small trail until they came across a cave. Severus had been surprised that there were no trees, but he figured that she didn't need them.

"Open that door and you shall find your answers."

Severus looked at her, but did as he was told. The door opened and he walked in.

Severus found himself in a world that didn't look at all pleasant. People that he knew were dead were walking down the street, chatting with each other. It was like nothing had happened to them and that they were all happy here. Suddenly he felt a pull and looking down he saw a small boy that Peter had killed himself.

"Sir, your needed," he told him.

Severus looked at the small boy, but followed him. They went past shops that sold all sorts of things, magical and muggle, and then stopped. They were facing a large house that had many windows and it reminded him of people's souls.

"They want you inside," the boy told him.

Severus walked past him and entered the house. As he entered he saw the photo's of all those that had died and all those that would die. A door to his right opened and he poked his head in. A small girl with short hair, a button nose, brown eyes, and a pleasant smile was standing there. She wore Ravenclaw robes and looked very much at ease in such a strange place.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come, father," the girl said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think he'll do alright?" Merlin asked the lady.

"I'm sure he will," she said, grinning at him. "You haven't changed much since I imprisoned you."

Merlin smiled at her.

"Of course not, why would I?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"One can wish," she commented.

He looked at her intently.

"And do you wish for me to change?"

"No," she answered.

"I thought so."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus was shocked when he heard her call him father. She didn't say much to him now and he wondered why she hardly talked to him. He watched her walk over and pulled something from the shelf.

"I hope that this helps you in what you must do," she said. "Because everything that you cherish is resting on not Harry Potter's shoulders but yours. That's why I was conceived. I'm the start of the ones that will never know what evil Voldemort is capable of. They are the ones that will only read about him in books and not see him personally."

She handed him the box and he took it.

"And what will this do?" he asked.

She grinned at him.

"You ask a lot of questions," she commented.

He looked at her.

"I've got a lot of them," he pointed out.

"True, true," she answered. "Now you may return to where the lady dropped you off. However, I must warn you that you must practice with this until you master it. That is the task that has been sit before you. Once you do that then you can have the sword."

And before Severus could say anything the room disappeared and so did the girl.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well that part of Severus journey is over, but it's not really over. Next chapter: Hermione's trial and it shall be shorter and life changing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hermione's Trial

Hermione walked in silence, the still air like a coffin. She hoped that Severus was alright and that he hadn't run into any trouble. Soon she came upon a large field that didn't have anything but a large rock. She looked around and then suddenly she was surrounded by fire. Hermione screamed and protected her child, not wanting anything to happen to it.

"Welcome to your trial, Mrs. Snape," said a voice. "However while your husband's trial was by water yours shall be by fire."

Hermione coughed even though there was no smoke. Suddenly a tall woman appeared. She had blue skin, pointed ears, and long black hair. She smiled at Hermione and Hermione attempted to smile back, but failed.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm the Queen of all things, the Queen that was here when this world was ruled by magic and people believed in our ways," she explained. "You are here because your past has marked you for this trial."

Hermione looked and felt confused.

"Let me explain," the Queen said. "I was the one that gave witches and wizards the gift of Potion brewing and Charm work. I believed that witches and wizards needed to know how to control the things around them. However, I put rules governing these things and several years back you broke one of them without even knowing that you had done this. Another person has done this, but unlike you he knew what he was doing was against my law. Therefore you shall be used as my weapon and when you leave here you shall know exactly how this man is to be defeated.

"However, my gift comes with a price and that price shall be what this man shall never have. However it shall continue with you living beyond anyone, watching your friends grow old and die. Your child shall carry this, but she shall be even greater then you and she shall bring order upon this world. However, I've got to suffer as well. One of my children has agreed to give up her life, powers, and form, so that this man may be defeated."

"But I don't want this," Hermione protested.

The Queen looked sadly at her and then disappeared.

"Wait," Hermione cried out.

But she got no response. Suddenly the fire leaped at her and twisted around her. She screamed as pain shot through her, around her nerves. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain. And then the pain disappeared and darkness overcame her.

When Hermione woke up she was still in the field. She got up and that's when she heard the sound of water. She walked over to quench her thirst and that's when she got a look at what the Queen had done to her. She had pointed ears and a very young face. She also noticed that she no longer had bushy brown hair, but long, straight, black hair as well as fair skin. The only thing that was the same was the evidence that she was expecting. She took a drink of water and then stood up.

Hermione the human was gone, Hermione the elf stood in her place.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about taking so long to post, but I had the flu. Next chapter: Merlin and Severus get the shock of their lives and Hermione faces Harry and his fears.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Facing Harry And Her Fears

When Hermione appeared again both Severus and Merlin were shocked. Severus knew that the trail was something that was different for each person but this wasn't what he expected.

"I look ugly, don't I?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're just a little shocked that's all," Severus told her. "You look wonderful."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Now I think that we need to get going," Merlin told them. "This threat that's has come to Hogwarts can't wait any longer."

Both Hermione and Severus both understood what he meant.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Hogwarts** **Castle**

Dumbledore had been relieved when Harry told him that both Hermione and Severus were still alive and well. He had worried that Death Eaters would find out that they were in Rome and come after them. Of course he hoped they returned soon, as he really needed them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus, Hermione, and Merlin arrived at the castle the next night. The castle was quiet but Severus knew that Dumbledore would know that they had returned. He was also sure that Dumbledore would be able to sense Merlin's arrival as well.

"So where are you staying?" Hermione asked.

Merlin smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "I'll find my own place to stay, just make sure you keep that child of yours safe and away from Tom Riddle."

Hermione told him that she would and then he vanished.

"Come on, let's go and see the Headmaster," Severus told her. "He needs to know that we're safe."

Hermione couldn't have agreed with him more.

When they met Dumbledore in his office he at once told them that he had worried that some of Voldemort's supporters had found them. He was a little shocked at Hermione's appearance, but he got over that quickly. He also wanted to know if he had been summoned while he had been in Rome with Hermione.

"No, I wasn't," Severus answered. "Though it does seem strange that I wasn't."

"Well we can thank our lucky stars that you weren't," Dumbledore told him. "I would hate to see what would have happened."

"Do you think that Tom will try and harm the child?" Hermione asked her.

"I hope not but with Tom, who knows," Dumbledore said.

That didn't give Hermione the comfort that she had expected.

When Hermione appeared in the Great Hall the next morning Harry was shocked at her appearance. Of course Draco thought Hermione looked funny and it didn't take long for the Slytherin's to start teasing her about her new 'look.'

"Do you go to Snape's bed looking like this or is this a new thing?" he asked.

The Slytherin's all laughed at his question.

"Shove off, Malfoy?" Ron said, making the Slytherin's laugh even more.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a kind voice.

Everyone turned and Hermione was pleased to see that Draco was stunned to see Merlin standing there, staff in hand.

"I asked a question," Merlin said.

"No problem," Draco answered.

"I thought so," Merlin said and then smiled at Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, Severus wishes to see you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, glad to be leaving.

As she headed for his office Harry cornered her. She hadn't seen him much since she had gotten back and she wondered what he would think of what happened to her. Of course this had been one of her fears. Would Harry still treat her like a friend if she looked different?

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "But I don't understand the look."

Hermione sighed and looked away.

"I went through a trial and this is what happened," she told him.

She didn't want to tell him all the things that had happened. She was sure that he wouldn't have believed her.

"Did Snape do this to you?" he asked.

Hermione turned and stared at him. How could he stand there and ask her that question.

"No, he did not," Hermione told him. "And trust me, if he had I would of told you."

Harry looked like he didn't believe her and Hermione hoped that he would.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm really starting to get a handle on all the stories that aren't complete. Let me know what you think of this one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Severus Summoned

Severus hoped that people would leave his wife alone but when Hermione walked in he noticed that she had a troubled expression. It didn't take much thinking to figure out that Malfoy had made some stupid comment. He knew that he was going to have to take care of the little brat soon.

"Merlin told me that you wanted to see me," Hermione said, her tone not the usual perky self.

"Yes, I did," Severus said to her. "Close the door."

Hermione turned to close the door but a foot appeared and stopped her. Hermione hissed when Harry appeared.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus demanded.

"I want to make sure that you don't try anything, sir," Harry said to him.

Hermione didn't like the tone that he gave, which was the tone that he usually gave.

"I don't think that I'm giving you the right to be here, Potter," Severus said. "Now leave before I make you wish you had."

Harry didn't move and then Severus hissed. His mark was burning and that meant that he would be needed.

"Hermione, I'll talk with you later," he told her.

"Tom Riddle summoning you," Hermione guessed.

Severus nodded.

"Be careful," Hermione begged. "I would hate if anything happened to you."

He nodded but said nothing and soon he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know why you're even with him," Harry told Hermione as they headed back to Gryffindor tower. "Look what he did to you."

Hermione stopped and so did Harry.

"Who I'm with is my business, Harry," Hermione said. "He has been nothing but good to me and I don't want you to say anymore bad things about him."

Harry gave her a cold look.

"I'm sorry if I'm not supportive," Harry said. "But I don't trust him."

"Well I do," Hermione said, her temper rising. "Now could we head back to Gryffindor tower without you insulting my husband?"

Harry didn't want to leave it alone, he wanted to continue but he knew that it would be better if he just let it drop. He didn't want Snape on his case.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Apperated to where Voldemort wanted him and he saw that several muggles had been bounded. He knew they were for entertainment and Severus had a funny feeling that he would be required to 'help.' Gods he wish he was back at Hogwarts. He bowed before the Dark Lord and then stood up.

"I see that you've come back," Voldemort said, smiling at him. "I was hoping that you would have information for me."

"I have some," Severus said, hoping that Voldemort would be pleased. "Rome has produced several books that I believe that you would find interesting. I wasn't able to get them because my Mudblood wife was with me but I know the owner and he has promised that I can get my hands on them."

"And the condition of your precious Mudblood wife?" Voldemort asked.

"She's doing horribly well," Severus said. "I'm looking forward to the moment I can hand the vial thing over as an ingredient so that you may live forever."

Voldemort was pleased by this.

"Oh I can't wait either," he said. "Now onto our plans. We are planning on trying to find the hiding spot of the dragons of the elements. If I can have them under my control then I can bring Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and the brat Harry Potter down."

Several Death Eaters looked excited.

"Nothing can stop you, Master," Bellatrix said.

"I know," Voldemort agreed. "Now I need to find something that belonged to my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Severus I want you to find any hints as to where he hid the sword. Once you find out where the sword is at then let me know. The sword is the only thing that can give me an edge in convincing the dragons to join us. I don't need anything to get in my way."

Severus knew that part might actually happen.

When Severus returned to Hogwarts he at once told Dumbledore what had happened. When he mentioned the sword and the dragons Severus was sure the man was about to have an early heart attack.

"And he is sure that you can help him find it," Dumbledore said.

"Yes but I don't understand about these dragons or the sword," Severus told him.

Dumbledore got up and went over to one of the many books that he had. He figured the spines until he found the one that he was looking for. He pulled it out and then returned to his desk.

"According to legend the sword that Tom wants is called the Serpent Sword," Dumbledore said. "It was fashioned by Salazar Slytherin himself and it holds the key to the Dragons of the Elements, four dragons that has power over earth, air, fire, and water. The dragons are only loyal to the heir of Slytherin."

"Like the snake in the Chamber of Secrets," Severus concluded.

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "However Tom might find that getting the sword to do what he wants is out of his hands."

Severus wondered what Dumbledore meant.

"When Merlin came to me today (A/N: I didn't put that meeting into this story) he told me that Tom's family had a son, one that was disowned because he didn't have any magic. I figured that the son had died because Tom was able to control the Basilisk; however Merlin has assured me that he survived and this is what's interesting."

"What?"

"Your wife is a direct desecent (sorry if I misspelled that) of Tom Riddle's brother, which would make her the only person that can get the sword let alone control the dragons. If the dragons were under our control then Tom would be powerless."

Severus felt like groaned. Both Dumbledore and Tom wanted the dragons for themselves. However he felt that having the dragons on their side might be a lot better.

"Then I have your permission to look for it," Severus asked him.

"You have my permission, but don't tell Hermione the truth," Dumbledore told him. "Not until we know the true location of the sword."

"Very well," Severus said and he was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was pleased when Severus returned. She had been worried that he would end up in the Hospital Wing this time. When he had appeared unharmed she ran over and kissed him, he returned it.

"I'm so glad that you're not hurt," she told him.

"I know I was worried that Voldemort would curse me for not showing up quicker."

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"No nothing much, just spread the same lies that I've been spreading," Severus told her and Hermione had a funny feeling that there was something that he wasn't telling her but she was willing to let it go.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and sorry about taking so long to post. I was sick with the flu and didn't have any energy.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: When I came back to this story it had been a long time since I had last posted. I had to re-read the story in order to make the next chapter make sense. If it doesn't make sense after you've read it, let me know. I really don't like confusing people.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Finding The Book

**Hogwarts Library**

The next morning Severus got to work in trying to find any hints that would lead him to the sword. Most of the books that had originally belonged to Salazar Slytherin was destroyed or lost over time. He figured that Gryffindor had something to do with the fact that some of the books were destroyed. As he fingered the volumes in the Restricted Section he noticed a painting that was empty.

Thinking nothing of it he continued his search. However soon the painting was filled with the very man that had created the sword, Slytherin. Salazar looked at him and Severus looked back.

"What are you looking for?' Salazar asked.

"A book," Severus said shortly.

"The book that will show you the way to my sword," Salazar commented.

Severus stared at him and Slytherin laughed.

"How-."

"I know a fair what's going on in this school," he told Severus, "The book that you wish is hidden behind my painting."

Severus approached the painting and it moved to reveal a small hole. Inside was a book and Severus made a grab for it.

"Now make sure that you use it to protect this school," Salazar told him.

"That's why I need it," Severus told him and then hurried out of the Library.

**Severus's Quarters**

Severus didn't report what he had found to the Headmaster as he knew that Dumbledore wanted the sword for himself so that he could control the dragons. He had believed this last night and he believed it today. He opened the book and started to read. The first chapter talked about Slytherins desire to keep Hogwarts safe by only allowing Purebloods to come and learn.

"I believed that muggleborns were more susceptible to being brought before the Inquisition," Slytherin wrote, "I won't have witches and wizards burned alive because they are different."

Severus couldn't blame Slytherin for believing this way. Witches and wizards were being burned alive almost all the time, despite what history wanted people to believe. He continued to read; only taking breaks to eat and make sure that his wife didn't know that he was going after something that might either make or break everything that the Order of the Phoenix had worked so hard for.

That night he finally put the book away and gathered his notes. The sword was located in a different chamber. Slytherin left clues so that Hermione could find the sword. He complied a list of all the clues and then put the notes away; using a charm that only he could break. He then turned in for the night, his wife sleeping next to him.

Next Up: Severus tells his wife about the sword.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short but I couldn't really think of anything else to write for this chapter. However the next one will be longer, I promise.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and sorry about taking so long.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and Voldemort will never get the point. Sometimes I really want to kill him, if he was a real person.

To downseverusspants: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you love my disclaimer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sword And Ghosts

It took sometime for Severus to be sure that he knew exactly what would happen before he told his wife. Hermione wasn't exactly happy that Severus had excluded her from important research.

"Should I have Harry help us?" Hermione asked him.

Severus gave her a look that told her that he didn't want 'Potter' anywhere near the sword.

"No," Severus answered, "I think we can get the sword without the famous Harry Potter helping us."

This got Hermione mad.

"Why can't you act your age instead of acting like a git," Hermione snapped, "I was just suggesting that we have him come along."

"A suggestion that I don't like," he countered, "Or have you forgotten that Potter has a direct link to the Dark Lord."

Hermione stared at him and then it hit him. She had no idea.

"I'm sorry," Severus said, looking at the ground, "I didn't know that you didn't know."

Hermione sighed and turned her back on him.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said.

"Well I'm not accepting it," Hermione told him, "Harry is my friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat him like he was some kind of idiot."

Severus felt a headache coming on. Why did she have to defend him?

"Hermione, we need to get that sword," Severus told her, "And you're the only one that can get it."

"And how come I'm the only one that can?" Hermione asked him, not facing him.

Severus knew that he would be hated for this in the morning.

"Your related to Tom Riddle," he answered.

Severus felt her shock forming and then she turned on him, her face red.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M RELATED TO THAT SADDISTIC MURDERER, HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD WANT-."

"Hermione," Severus yelled and she stopped, 'I'm not telling you that, I'm just telling you what I've found out."

"And who told you this?" Hermione demanded.

"Dumbledore," Severus answered, "Look, if we can get our hands on the sword then Tom Riddle would be powerless."

Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Hermione, I'm sure of this," Severus said, "And we would have Merlin to protect us."

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, we'll go after it but I want to tell Harry everything when we get back."

Severus gave her a dark look and she added, "Not the part that we've got the sword or the dragons. I want to make sure that Harry's friendship is true."

"You're going to tell him that you're related to Tom Riddle's brother," Severus said.

Hermione nodded.

"You're more insane then Albus is," Severus commented.

"I know and that's why I'm your wife."

Severus agreed with that but he didn't say anything.

Late that night both Severus and Hermione left their quarters and went to where Severus was sure the sword was hidden. At once they were both hit with spells that told Severus that they were in the right track. However to break through them Severus would have to dismantle the spells one by one. This took hours and by the time they broke through the last one the sun was rising.

"We need to get the sword before someone finds us," Severus told Hermione.

"Agreed," Hermione said; a worried look on her face.

They both stepped inside and found themselves in a long tunnel. Hermione did a few spells of her own and they started on their way.

"So what exactly happens once we get the sword?" Hermione asked.

"Well the dragons will awaken," Severus answered, "And they will be angry."

"I don't blame them," Hermione told him, "I would be angry to if someone just woke me up."

Severus totally agreed but didn't dare open his mouth.

When they reached the end of the tunnel they found themselves at a set of doors. Severus tried to push it and pull but nothing worked.

"Damn," Severus hissed as even Alohomora didn't work.

"Stand back," Hermione ordered and she pressed against the door.

At once they opened and with a blaze of green light they stood before a large room. The room had more gold then Hermione and Severus had ever seen in their lives. There were fine dresses, cloaks, and in the middle of the room was the sword, embedded into stone. Hermione approached it but Severus forced her back.

"We have no idea what kind of curse it has on it," Severus told her.

"It has no curse on it, good sir and gentle lady," said a voice.

They looked around and soon locked eyes on a ghost. The ghost looked at them with amusement but Severus wasn't amused.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm the last Pureblood Gaunt in the world," the ghost answered, "My brother had me killed, though he didn't know that I was his brother."

Hermione felt sad for him.

"Don't be sad," he said, "At least I know that my line has continued but there's more to you being here then just blood."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him, interested.

"The sword that you see is the one that will bring magic back to the land, to the whole world," the ghost of Gaunt said.

"But there is already magic in this world," Severus protested.

"Only in the Wizarding world, not in the whole world," Gaunt countered," Long ago magic was everywhere. The time of the Purebloods is gone and it's time for anyone to be able to clam a magical heritage. Your wife, my dear sir, is a direct descendent of the Pendragon line, a line that believe that both pagan and the new religion should exist. His wife used the cup to continue her line and it has gone down to us. When the family turned against it the magic disappeared from the whole world and was only around in the Wizarding world.

With the removing of the sword your wife shall rule the Wizarding world. A Pendragon shall take the throne in Hogwarts and shall rein with the same beliefs that Arthur had."

"Are you talking about Slytherins line," Severus asked.

"Yes and no," Gaunt answered, "Salazar knew that the Pendragon line had to continue but he had no daughter to continue that dream. It was his son that decided that the only people that should have magic are those born with it, not those that had once lived. Remove the sword, my dear lady, and let the whole world have magic and take your place where you truly belong."

Hermione looked at her husband and he nodded. Hermione approached the sword and pulled it out. There was a loud BANG as the magic flowed back into the world. It went down into the center of the world and then went up, going to every part of the world. As that happened the dragons awoke and Hermione knew that a new age had started.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I like the idea of Hermione being a queen. I hope you like that as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To dancer in the rain: Thanks for your beautiful review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and I'm still working out how the child will be powerful. I hope that answers your question.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Queen's Anger

Many miles away Voldemort felt the magic returning to the world. He quickly dressed and at once summoned all his Death Eaters. One by one they appeared except for one.

"Severus," he hissed, "Why hasn't he come?"

"I don't know, Master," said one of the Death Eaters.

This answer didn't please him and as the Death Eater screamed in pain Voldemort thought of a new plan.

"Send one of the new Death Eaters to Hogwarts and find out what's going on," Voldemort ordered, "I can't allow filth to have magic."

"As you wish, Master," said Lucius and he disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you feel that, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall nodded and at once Dumbledore summoned the Order. One by one they arrived except for one.

"Severus, where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea," Remus answered.

"Well find him and have him report to Tom at once," Dumbledore ordered, "We need to find out if something has happened within Tom's circle."

"I'll go and get him," Mr. Weasley said and then left the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Merlin was delighted when Severus and Hermione returned from their quest. Seeing Hermione holding the sword made it all worth wile.

"Welcome back, my Queen," Merlin said; kissing Hermione on both cheeks, "It has been a truly long time since a Pendragon ruled this land."

"I thank you for your kind words," Hermione said, "So what happens now?"

"The dragons will report within the hour and then you'll take the place that Dumbledore usually sits."

"With me at her side, of course," Severus added.

"Of course," Merlin agreed, "Now I think that you both need your rest and a good bath."

Merlin could tell that Hermione found the idea of a bath inviting.

"I'm not going to bed," Severus told them, "I need to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't need me for anything."

Merlin nodded and Severus disappeared.

"I worry about him," Merlin told Hermione.

"As do I," he heard Hermione answering.

When Hermione retired for the day Merlin thought about what kind of place this would be. He knew that everything had changed for everyone and he hoped that it would change for the better. There needed to be a new land, ruled by a Pendragon, which believed in the things that Arthur once believed. With a small prayer to the Gods Merlin disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus arrived at the Headmaster's office while Arthur was looking for him. At once Dumbledore wanted to know what had kept him.

"I was out with Hermione," Severus told him.

"Doing what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just walking around," Severus lied, "So do you need me?"

"I believe that Tom might have tried to call you," Dumbledore told him, "Did you feel a burning?"

"No, sir, I haven't," Severus answered, which was true. He hadn't felt anything.

"Albus, you don't think that he suspects," McGonagall suggested.

"I don't know," Severus heard Dumbledore say, "But I want you to keep watch."

"I shall," Severus promised and the he took his place.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The students of Hogwarts couldn't believe their eyes as dragon after dragon came upon the grounds. Above Hermione was watching the whole thing from the tallest tower and the first one landed.

"_My Queen, I'm glad to see that your back_," it said.

"I'm glad to be back," Hermione told it, "What's your name?"

"_Killthorn, I'm the Queen's dragon_," the dragon answered, "_I'm at your service as long as you're alive_."

"Thanks," Hermione said, "The fool Dumbledore is waging a war against Tom Riddle and he wants to use Harry to get the war won. I won't have my friends used like this."

"_Of course, my Queen, you shall not have that happen_," Killthorn said, "_What do you wish for me to do_?"

"I shall take care of that little bit," Hermione said, "Your part will be to protect me and my husband."

The dragon lifted off and hovered over her. Deep inside her mind Hermione knew that Killthorn would protect her.

That night an argument sprung between Merlin and Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't like the idea that Hermione was setting in 'his' seat, but Merlin told him that because Hermione is a Pendragon then the Headmaster's chair was her throne.

"That chair is something that I worked for," Dumbledore said.

"And I'm telling you that it's just a chair," Merlin countered, "It one time belonged to the house of Pendragon and the Queen can sit in it."

"But-."

"That's enough," Hermione sternly told the both of them, "Merlin is right in this case. The throne belongs to me and it's my place to sit in it. I shall have another chair made for you so that you can satisfy your hidden need for attention."

Dumbledore went red but Hermione was pleased.

"I will not-."

Hermione rose and her anger swept along the castle.

"I'm the Queen here and if I say that you need attention then you need attention," Hermione snapped, "You did all these things before you had that chair and I don't understand how a piece of wood makes any difference."

She sat back down.

"Are we done with this talk because I have the need to retire," Hermione told them, "I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

And she left the Great Hall.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I won't be updating for a few days because it's almost hard for me to get one because I have one computer and two other people live with me (mother and brother) and it's almost impossible for me to get on. But don't worry, I will have a new chapter for you. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Telling Harry

Hermione summoned Harry to her quarters the next morning. She knew that her husband would understand since this was important in what Hermione had to say to him. Harry knocked on the door and then walked in.

"I'm glad that you decided to show up," Hermione told Harry.

"You asked for me and I came," Harry told her, but Hermione saw that he wasn't looking at him.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked right at her when she asked that question.

"How can you ask me what's wrong when you know what's wrong," Harry said, "You have always been my friend and now I don't even know you."

Hermione knew what he was talking about but hearing it from him didn't make it any better.

"Harry, I'm doing my part in making sure that Tom Riddle doesn't kill us all," Hermione told Harry, "And I know that you don't like the idea that I'm married to Severus and pregnant but I love him and he loves me. Dumbledore is using us to get what he wants and I won't stand for that."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, Dumbledore didn't tell you about the prophecy until _he _thought you were ready, but you had the right to know why your parents were killed," Hermione said, "I do hope that you realize that was your right."

"I know that," Harry said.

"Then why aren't you mad at him for holding back that bit of information," Hermione asked him, "Why are you mad that I'm married to Severus?"

"Because it-."

"Doesn't look right," Hermione finished, "I love him and I don't want this to come between our friendship."

Harry was silent and Hermione knew that he was thinking.

"Harry, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to pass judgment on something that I didn't know anything about," Hermione went on.

Harry looked at her again and she knew that she would have to tell him.

"Harry, I'm related to Voldemort," Hermione confessed.

He stared at her and then his face went red.

"You're related to the man that killed my parents," Harry said, "YOU'RE RELATED TO THE MOST EVIL MAN EVER."

"Yes," Hermione said, "And I hate being related to him."

Harry approached her but Merlin got in the way.

"Move aside, Merlin," Harry hissed.

"I shall not," Merlin told him, "Don't judge someone by who their related to but judge them by their actions."

Harry stared at him and Hermione hoped that he would now listen.

"Being related to not only Riddle but the Pendragon line has enabled me to reclaim what is mine," Hermione said, "I shall make sure that Riddle is dead, so don't worry about that."

"You're a fool, the both of you," Harry hissed, "I don't want anything to do with you."

And he stormed out.

"Oh Gods, I've lost my friend," Hermione muttered.

Merlin turned to face her.

"You have more friends then you can imagine," Merlin advised, "They will come when you need them."

Hermione sat back down.

"I do hope that your right, Merlin," Hermione said, "I would hate to be doing this on my own."

Merlin put a hand on her shoulder.

"You shall never be alone," he told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Hermione didn't see much of Harry over the next several days. She knew that he was avoiding her but she did see him during dinner. She was setting at the high table, Merlin talking to her about the sword that she had gotten.

"It will enable you to defeat him," Merlin said.

"Good, because I want him gone," Hermione said, "That will be best for everyone."

Hermione knew that Merlin could tell that this was the truth of the matter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but my back is hurting me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Learning About The Enemy

On Sunday Hermione trained hard with Merlin with the sword. Holding the sword wasn't the problem but ensuring that it went where you wanted was a much different matter. Hermione lunged, moved quickly out of the way, and then managed to get hit by Merlin in the back. No blood came but it rattled her windows.

"Can you get up?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, slowly getting up.

"Good because I think we're done for the day," Merlin told her. "The next thing that we need to do is enable you to understand the enemy that you're facing which happens to be your own flesh and blood."

"Reminds me of what Arthur went through," Hermione told Merlin.

Merlin became sad and Hermione wished that she hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"That's alright," Merlin told her, giving her a sad smile. "It hurts sometimes when I think about it. He had a great vision for the future of England."

"Which I'm going to ensure happens," Hermione vowed. "Now I think that the Aurors might be waiting on us."

When Hermione and Merlin entered the castle one of the Aurors bowed to her. Three of others gave her a heated look, which told her that they didn't trust her. She hoped that Harry hadn't been responsible for spreading around that she was related to Tom Riddle.

"I've got the reports that Merlin wished to see," the Auror that had bowed to her reported.

"Thanks," Hermione said and took them. "I'll read them in my quarters."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" one of the other Aurors asked.

Hermione looked at him but said nothing. She would let either her husband or Merlin do the talking for her.

"Are you saying that my wife would aid her own relation," the sudden voice of Severus Snape said.

The Aurors turned and saw him enter the entrance hall.

"I'm not saying that," he said. "I'm just pointing out from experience that-."

"I'm very pleased that you care about the safety of the Wizarding world but I have no intention of aiding him. I intend to bring him down, unless you think that what I've gone through to ensure that this world is safe was just a smoke and mirror job."

The Auror turned to her and went red.

"I wasn't accusing you of that, my queen," he said.

"I think that's exactly what you were accusing her of," Merlin pointed out.

"Which I have no intention of proving you right," Hermione hissed. "Now I will look these reports over and figure out a way, with Merlin and my husband's help, on how to help defeat Voldemort."

The Aurors flinched but Hermione walked past them and was soon gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe their allowing her to stay at Hogwarts," Harry said when he saw Hermione talking to Professor McGonagall. "They act like nothing has changed."

Both Ron and Ginny looked at each other. They had never seen him this mad in their lives and they didn't know what to do.

"Harry, I think that the staff knows what kind of person Hermione is," Ginny said. "And anyway you supported Hermione and Snape when Umbridge and Fudge were trying to have them removed. You were also worried about her safety when she left Hogwarts so suddenly."

"Well if I knew who she was related to then-."

"You would have allowed Fudge to have them taken away?" Ron said. "Look, I might not like Snape and I think that Hermione is just weird in staying with him but she's dedicated in helping you defeat You-know-who."

Harry rounded on him.

"He's called Voldemort," Harry hissed, his eyes flashing with anger. "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that title used. And I'm sick and tired of someone related to him allowed to walk around as though she owns this castle."

And Harry stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So he uses what you have learned to figure out what his enemy has planned," Hermione said to her husband.

"But only if he can look right at you," Severus said. "That's the only problem with that skill. You need eye contact for it to work."

"Can we use a psychic attack on him, far away," Hermione asked.

"Would we be talking about his mind or something else," Severus asked her.

"His mind," Hermione answered.

"It could work if the person was strong enough to do it," Severus told her.

"I would have no problem doing it," Merlin said. "But it would only knock him out for several hours."

"That's all the time that we need," Hermione said. "Let Dumbledore know that we're planning on attacking Tom Riddle. We can't, of course, let Harry know. He had a direct link to him."

"As you wish, my queen," Merlin said and then left.

When he was gone Hermione turned to her husband.

"I'm worried," Hermione told Severus.

"I know," Severus said. "But you have to be strong."

Hermione sighed.

"I know that but that doesn't mean that I can't be scared."

Severus walked over to her and put her arms around her.

"I know but in the end it's the right thing to do."

Hermione fully understood.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodger108: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Up next; Hermione, Merlin, and the Order start the attack. Also, sorry about the short chapter again, my back is still hurting.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Attacking The Enemy

Dumbledore called a meeting after it was clear that immediate action was needed. The Order came at once and Dumbledore told them that they needed to act.

"Riddle is mortal now," Dumbledore told them. "If we have any chance of defeating him we need to do it now."

"I agree," Moody said. "But we need Harry for this."

"No, we don't," Hermione snapped. "Potter isn't the one that will have to defeat him; I will be the one doing that."

"And I'll be not too far behind," Severus said.

Moody looked at him intently but Dumbledore spoke.

"I agree with Severus," Dumbledore said. "Let's leave within the hour and we'll attack Riddle Manor."

An hour later everyone, except Harry and Ron, was present outside Hogwarts grounds. Hermione had Excalibur with her, her mind determined to bring down her evil relation. Merlin was by her side as well as the dragons. Dumbledore had been a little shocked that Hermione had full control over them but Hermione knew that he wouldn't dare go against her if he wanted Riddle defeated.

"I need you to be careful," Hermione told Severus.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'll be careful, I promise," he vowed.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll leave you up to that promise."

When Severus had left Hermione was now even more worried. Merlin put his hand on her shoulder and Hermione knew that he was working a spell to make her feel better. A lot of her tension left and she felt better.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Merlin.

"No thanks needed, you look like you needed it."

"Okay everyone, lets get going," Dumbledore told the Order and everyone Disapperated.

They arrived outside of Riddle's manor. Several Death Eaters could be seen but then there were at least several hundred different kinds of servants. All of them believed that Voldemort could give them what they needed, lies, all of them.

"The plan?" Moody asked Dumbledore.

"We'll attack in a few minutes," Dumbledore told him.

However the dragons arrived a few moments later and all the Death Eaters and supporters scattered. Hermione groaned but didn't send them a mental message to stop. It was time for the attack and Hermione would be ready to cut Voldemort's head off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort couldn't believe that they would attack him now. Bellatrix ran for Voldemort, her eyes filled with fear.

"The scum and Order are attacking," she reported.

"I already know that," Voldemort hissed. "Have Lucius and Severus lead the attack and I'll be right behind them."

"As you wish, my Lord," Bellatrix said and ran to get the people that Voldemort wanted.

Soon everyone that fought with Voldemort was gathered. In the distance the dragons were cutting through the large group of supporters and setting fire to Riddle Manor. In the distance they all saw it, riding on a white horse, was a woman. Lucius saw her drawing out the sword, its power unlike anything that he had experienced.

"Charge," she called out and the Order and all their supporters that had gathered without Dumbledore's knowledge poured out.

"Get them," Lucius called out and that's when he got another surprise.

Severus held his wand at his old friend's throat.

"I don't think you'll be getting anyone," Severus told him, with a cold smile on his face.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Everyone charged at Hermione's command and using the sword along with Merlin's magic Hermione was cutting down Voldemort's supporters as they stood. The sword sang as justice was being handed out to all those that had killed people. Hermione raced towards Bellatrix and with one swift movement she cut her in half, her internal organs going everywhere.

"Eat her," Hermione commanded.

One of the dragons dived and consumed what was left of Bellatrix.

"We almost have the manor," Dumbledore called out.

"I almost have the manor, Dumbledore," Hermione clarified. "And I'm going to go in there and kill Voldemort."

And she charged past scattering supporters and only stopped to get Severus, who had just killed Lucius.

"Come on, lets get ourselves a snake," Hermione told her husband.

"I'm right behind you," he said and Hermione was glad that he was.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: I have read all the books including the book that came out last year. I didn't know that Harry and Ron were related to Voldemort. Where did you here this? Let me know, please because I'm totally surprised by this review. Thanks for your review and Harry will come around and try and repair his friendship with Hermione.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for the review.


	23. Chapter 23

To snakegirl-sprockett: Thanks for your review and I guess she's a little like Voldemort.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I'm not offended.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: I think that would personally scare Harry and Ron. Thanks for telling me as I didn't hear every single one of Rowlings interviews. Oh and I did read book 5 but Sirius never pointed out who Harry and Ron were releated to. Thanks for the review and also answering my question.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Voldemort's Defeat

Hermione and Severus stormed into the room that Voldemort was at. Hermione drew out her sword while Severus shot spells at him. The rest of the Order, including Merlin, joined and for once they had the upper hand. Everyone that was still alive had fled knowing that it was over. Hermione plunged her sword into his heart just as Merlin used another spell to insure that he could never come back.

Voldemort died one painful death.

To say that everyone was pleased that the most vial man was now dead was an understatement. As soon as Hermione and everyone that had survived returned they had a huge party to celebrate his defeat.

"I can't believe that you defeated your only relation," said Professor McGonagall. "We always thought that Harry would defeat him."

Hermione smiled at her when she said this.

"Well I guess nothing goes according to plan," Hermione told her in response.

All four houses were pleased that Voldemort was dead, including the Slytherins. This shocked Hermione since most of their families supported him when he was so high in power.

"You know not all Slytherins are bad," Severus told his wife.

"I know but when you've been told something since you arrived here," Hermione told him. "But I'm glad that I've been proven wrong."

Severus gave his wife a small smile.

"Well I'm glad too," Severus said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where are you going from here, Merlin?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm staying here," Merlin said. "My place is with the Pendragon and I'll stay here as long as I'm needed."

McGonagall was pleased with his answer.

"Well I'm glad that you're staying," she said and then looked at Hermione and Severus. "They'll seem to need it."

"True but I'm worried about her friendship with Harry," Merlin said. "It seems that he blames her for things that weren't her fault."

McGonagall looked at him and Merlin told her what had happened.

"I can't believe he would do that," McGonagall said. "Hermione has been nothing but a good friend to him."

"True but he believes that she's evil because of who she's related to," Merlin said. "It seems that he might be able to forgive some people for being related to evil people or things but he can't let go of his hate for Tom Riddle."

"Well he did kill Harry's parents," McGonagall pointed out.

"True but Hermione didn't kill his parents," Merlin said in his wise voice. "He needs to see the difference between Hermione and Riddle. Not just what he wants to see."

McGonagall became thoughtful.

"Any idea on how you're going to do that?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Merlin said. "And I believe that I've got the answer."

He excused himself and went looking for Harry.

Luckily he found Harry out where the Astronomy class had their classes. Merlin cleared his throat and Harry turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was hoping to catch you at the party," Merlin said.

"The party is for Hermione and I'm not invited," Harry told him.

"That's not what Hermione has said," Merlin told him. "So what is the real reason that you don't want to partake in the fun."

Harry turned away and looked out at the night's sky.

"The only reason why Hermione defeated Voldemort is because she had that sword," Harry said. "And the only reason why she even cares is because she's important now."

Merlin gave him a strange look. Did this boy even get anything?

"The sword doesn't make the warrior, a kind or the queen," Merlin said. "The sword can't make a hero where none exist. The quality must be inside that person from the beginning. The sword may have great power but the human spirit has even greater power. Hermione has those qualities that make her both a good person, a good warrior, and a good queen. She's the Pendragon, a person born at birth to aid the human world and to return magic to this world. If she was evil, like her relation, then I would have never returned."

Harry turned and looked at him.

"It was supposed to be _me _that defeated Voldemort not Hermione," Harry hissed at him. "I was the one that lost my parents when he attacked just because I was the one that was supposed to defeat him. And now Hermione has defeated him and all those years with the Dursley's were wasted because it was someone else that defeated him in the end."

"And what kind of life would you of led if you had killed him?" Merlin asked. "The curse that would kill him destroys your soul. Only Hermione could have used another weapon to kill him that wouldn't have tainted her soul."

"Well tell Hermione that I'm so freaking proud of her," Harry hissed and then stormed away.

Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"So how did things go?" McGonagall asked when Merlin returned.

"Not well," Merlin answered. "I think that Harry really hates Hermione."

McGonagall shook her head.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy Harry is acting like a jerk, but I guess he still doesn't get it.


	24. Chapter 24

To snakegirl-sprockett: Thanks for your review and I saw the movie Merlin and that's how I saw him as well. Oh about Harry, he'll come around.

To JWOHPfan: Hermione changed a lot since she left Hogwarts with Severus. Of course she's glad that Harry didn't have to kill anyone.

To notwritten: Harry will get it and things will turn out for the better.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and I'm actually writing a mystery book but I won't publish it until I've got four others done because of a deal that I made with my mother.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Pansy's Revenge

Things slowly returned to normal and Hermione continued with her education. Merlin added her with his knowledge and advice but Hermione missed being friends with Harry. He still wasn't talking to her because of what happened and she was starting to feel alone.

"I miss being friends with Harry," Hermione told her husband.

Severus gave her a strange look.

"He goes and insults you, basically thinks that you're another Voldemort, and you miss being around him," Severus stated. "You've got a weird notion of friendship."

Hermione wanted to cut him down but she knew that Severus had a point; she did have a weird notion of friendship.

"Severus, I understand that you don't like Harry but-."

"But nothing," Severus cut in. "Your still friends with the Weasley's and even Longbottom, though I don't know why, I think that's enough friends."

Hermione sighed and returned to her work.

A month after she made that comment Ron came rushing into the Great Hall, a worried look on his face. The tables had been removed so that Hermione could sit on her throne and talk with Merlin without having to worry about having to look over people.

"I sense something not right," Merlin stated even before Ron spoke.

"Hermione, I got this letter from St. Mungo," he announced just as Severus walked in (it was his free period).

Hermione took it and read:

Mr. Weasley,

It has come to our attention that Miss Parkinson is pregnant. Please be informed that you must provide for the child.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

"I sense dark magic here?" Merlin stated.

Hermione sensed that as well.

"Where is Pansy, Severus?" Hermione asked him.

"She's not here," Severus answered.

This got Hermione worried. What had Pansy used to insure that Ron was the father of her child and would this pose a threat to everything that they had worked hard for.

"Get the Headmaster and tell him to have the Order and Aurors looking for her," Hermione ordered. "I'm not having everything that we worked for ruined because some little bitch decides to get her revenge on my friends."

Merlin nodded and both men left.

"Hermione, I don't even remember-."

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on," Hermione vowed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that it worked," Pansy's mother said when her daughter told her what had happened.

Pansy grinned wickedly at her mother.

"I was most pleased by Draco's plan," Pansy said. "Soon my daughter will bring back the dark times and then Hermione and Merlin will suffer."

And both women laughed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore didn't like the idea of being summoned by Hermione but he agreed that if Pansy's child was to grow up to be another Dark Lord or Lady she needed to be stopped. Dumbledore summoned both the Order and the Aurors to Hogwarts and told them what had happened.

"And how do you know that this child will grow up to be evil?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I sensed dark magic involved," Merlin told him. "And that's never a good sign. Hermione is worried as much as her friend is about this matter."

"Then why doesn't she use that sword and kill Parkinson?" Lupin asked.

"Because one death is enough for her," Merlin told him. "She's doesn't want to kill again."

Lupin gave Merlin a heated look that basically told him that he didn't like being at a Queen's beck and call. However Merlin knew that Lupin and the others would do exactly as they were told.

"Now if you will excuse me," Merlin said and then left.

He retired to his room to see what the future held for them all. He sensed that Hermione was pregnant and that it would be a baby girl but he wanted to know how far Pansy's plan for sending them back to the dark times had extended. He needed to know now. He poured water into a black bowl and looked into it. There he saw the answer to his question and the answer sickened him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione watched the men leave the castle and Hermione hoped that their search for Pansy proved to be a good one. She didn't know what spells Pansy had used while Hermione and Severus had been out looking for the answers that they sought but it was clear that if Harry hadn't noticed it then he really hadn't been playing attention.

"I can't believe that he never noticed," Hermione said to herself in a low tone. "I can't believe that he turns out to be such a fool."

"Aren't we all fools," said the voice of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione turned to face her and saw that Ginny didn't look well. That's was when she saw that Merlin hadn't been among those that had gone out. Hermione also saw that there was concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I've been looking into the bowl and I saw something that my Queen must be informed of," Merlin said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked concern also in her voice.

"Pansy's plan has turned into a double-edge sword," Merlin spoke, his voice low. "Ginny is pregnant with her brother's child and while Pansy's child shall be evil and powerful Ginny's child shall be good and powerful. Two sides of the same coin but equally matched in powers. I'm truly afraid that Morgana shall at last return."

"Oh dear God," Hermione whispered, fear in her voice. "And about Ginny's child, what shall be done with it."

"I will take the child away from the wizarding world and raise her as my own," Merlin answered. "Only then shall she be ready to face what shall come. Pansy won't be expecting it."

"As Ginny agreed," Hermione asked.

"I agree," Ginny said. "As long as I know that she'll be okay."

Merlin gave her a small smile. "She'll be fine."

Hermione had no doubt that Merlin was right about that but she still felt sorry for Ginny. Of course that left Hermione to consider that there was way too much drama in the Wizarding world.

For the next several weeks Hermione heard nothing of the men that had gone out to find Pansy. When they returned they were tired. Hermione knew that she would just have to wait and see what happened to them all.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Next up: Harry In Translation


	25. Chapter 25

To JWOHPfan: The mother and daughter just are evil; it fits with the whole thing of them supporting Voldemort.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: I'm glad you like this story and I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Harry In Translation

Hermione could feel the storm coming and it felt much more powerful then anything that she had felt before. She had thought that if Voldemort was dead then her life would return to normal but she knew, more then anyone, that such hopes were stupid to even think about. What made Hermione mad was the fact that Draco had attacked Hogwarts without anyone noticing. Ron, despite all the things that he was guilty of, didn't deserve what was happening to him.

"I don't like this, Minerva," Hermione said during dinner.

Hermione had invited Professor McGonagall for dinner and it was the first time that they had really talked. She knew that McGonagall respected her and not because she was the Queen.

"I understand where you're coming from," McGonagall said. "Dark times are still coming. At least we have Merlin."

"And the sword," Hermione added.

"That as well," McGonagall said.

Hermione went back eating but it wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Hermione wondered who would be coming by during dinner and deep down she hoped that it wasn't more bad news. She had enough of them for as long as she lived.

"Enter," she called out.

The door opened and Ginny popped her head in. She looked the same but Hermione knew that she was pregnant. She wondered if someone had told her this. Hermione was just about to ask Ginny why she was here when she came in with Harry, who looked a little daze at being here.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Hermione asked him, hoping that he wasn't going to start on her.

"Well I want to say that I'm sorry about what I said," Harry said. "I mean, I know that you can't help it that you're related to the man that murdered my parents."

"That would be correct," Hermione said.

"Well I want to say that I'm sorry once again," Harry told her.

"Your apology is accepted," Hermione said. "But next time don't judge a book by its cover."

"Yes, Hermione," Harry said.

And he left the room, Ginny behind him.

"Well that was something," McGonagall said.

"I know I was surprised that he even did that," Hermione said. "Maybe people can surprise me everyday."

"As long as their good ones," McGonagall said.

The next morning Hermione went to her Charms lesson. Professor Flitwick was surprised that she was even there as she normally had a tutor teach her. However he didn't tell her that she could leave and Hermione was grateful.

"Today we're charming cheese," Flitwick told the class.

People looked at each other, surprised, but Hermione was glad that they were doing this one. She had seen Severus charm cheese before and had always wondered how he had done it. Flitwick had one of the students bring cheese around and then they were told to open their books to page 490. Hermione opened hers and saw the charm for it.

"Now you have until the end of class to complete this," Flitwick told them. "And I'll know if you cheated."

Hermione took a deep breath and got started.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't understand why you're so upset with the Queen," Merlin told Dumbledore.

"Because she's a child," Dumbledore said. "I let Harry fight against Voldemort but she was the one that ended up defeating him. She went against the prophecy and that makes her reckless."

"Headmaster, I don't believe for one moment that my wife is reckless," Severus said. "She is a responsible person and a good one at that."

"I'm not saying that she isn't a good person, Severus, but you have to admit that she takes more risks then Harry does."

Merlin heard Severus snort.

"I believe I know more about my queen then you do," Merlin said. "And if she wishes to go after Pansy once again then I shall allow that to happen."

Dumbledore glared at him but said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Ginny Talks To Hermione


	26. Chapter 26

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Megan Consoer: Thanks for your review and I'll try and update more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Ginny Talks To Hermione

Hermione was glad to have patched things up with Harry even though Severus gave her a look that told her that he wasn't pleased. Sometimes Hermione wondered when her husband would let go of his dislike for Harry.

"So are you going to Hogsmead today?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Yes, I have to make sure that those idiots that I call Slytherin students don't try anything that will bring shame to my house."

"Are they sore that Voldemort is dead?" Hermione asked.

Severus rolled his eyes, which annoyed Hermione. "Of course their sore," he said. "You defeated Voldemort and they always thought that Potter would. Of course none of them will attack you with that sword at your side."

"And Merlin as well," Hermione added.

"That too," Severus said. "So are you coming?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I mean, I want to, but I don't know."

"Well if you change your mind then you know were I'll be," Severus said and he left Hermione alone.

Hermione quickly discovered that she wasn't the only one that hadn't gone to Hogsmead. Ginny Weasley, who was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey, also hadn't gone.

"The novelty has worn off," Ginny told Hermione when Hermione asked her why she wasn't going into Hogsmead. "So what's your reason?"

"I didn't feel like being around all those Slytherins," Hermione answered. "They think that Harry was the one that would defeat Voldemort and it turned out to be me. Severus thinks that they pretty much hate me."

"Well I think they hate you because you got Pansy to flee from the school," Ginny said.

"Well it was her fault that she planned what she planned and if she ever comes near this school again she'll find out exactly what Voldemort went through when I killed him."

The tone in her voice told Ginny that she was serious.

"Hermione, do you think that she might use the dark arts against you and Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Gods, I hope not," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about that, my Queen," said Merlin.

Ginny jumped when Merlin entered but Hermione had seen him enter. She was grateful for his company.

"What do you plan on doing, Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"The dragons will guard this school from her and her mother," Merlin said. "I will make sure that my magic is also at work."

"So does this mean that Pansy and her mum can't harm us," Ginny said.

"I'm most certain of it," Merlin answered.

"That makes me feel better, Merlin," Hermione said, giving him a small smile.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Merlin's Wisdom and hopefully a longer chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Merlin's Wisdom

Severus was in the one place that he enjoyed more then any other place at Hogwarts and that was his herb garden. He had started one when he had become Potions Master and you needed to know how to get past the wards if you wanted to see him. Naturally his wife knew where he was at all times but unlike Voldemort he didn't feel the need to report to her every five seconds. The Belladonna plant was coming along nicely and he smiled at his ability to make something grow. He just wished the students understood that.

"Hello, Severus," said Merlin.

Severus almost jumped a foot into the air. He hadn't even felt him passing the wards but here he was.

"W-What can I do for y-you," he said, a little of his surprise showing.

"I want to talk and I didn't mean to startle you," Merlin said. "Can I join you for a cup of tea?"

Severus nodded and had a house-elf bring them something to drink.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Severus asked.

"Well I wanted to talk about why you hate Harry so much," Merlin said. "The Queen has told me that you don't exactly like him."

Severus felt his anger spiking. How dare Hermione tell Merlin about him not liking Potter?

"I have my reasons," Severus told him. "And I would like Hermione to stop telling people my business."

Merlin looked at him.

"I think that Hermione has her reasons," Merlin said. "She has been through a lot and she doesn't like more fighting. That's what you're doing, after all, fighting something that just isn't there."

"Oh you're talking about his resemblance to James," Severus snapped, his eyes going cold.

"Yes, I am," Merlin said and then accepted the tea that the elf had given him. "It's not his fault that he looks like his father."

"Oh really and has my dear wife told you that every time Potter does something wrong that people think that he can't do any wrong," Severus said, his tone turning even colder. "Everyone thinks that Potter is so great well he isn't."

Merlin muttered a spell that calmed Severus down but his eyes told Merlin that he had sensed the spell and, even though he couldn't deflect he, he didn't appreciate it.

"Why are you even bringing this up?' Severus asked.

"Because I've sensed it," Merlin said and then took a sip of tea. "I sense a lot of things that I don't like and I like to address them."

"Well I don't want to talk about it anymore," Severus said calmly. "Now kindly take this calming spell off."

"I can't until I leave this area," Merlin said. "An angry man with a wand isn't a good combination."

Merlin then finished his tea and stood up.

"I do hope that you find it in your heart to forgive as Pansy will use that against you."

And he left.

Hermione wasn't in a good mood when Merlin told her that he had a talk with Severus about how he treated harry. True, he needed to change his views before those views destroyed everything but did Merlin have to rile him up?

"Merlin, we need to let Severus have time to change his views," Hermione said.

"I know, my queen, but if we wait too long then everything that we've worked for will be gone."

"I fully understand," Hermione said. "But let him have time."

"Only a little season," Merlin said and left as well.

Hermione wondered where she had gone wrong with the whole thing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Pansy Parkinson looked over Hogwarts and allowed her Slytherin brain to process her plan. She touched her stomach and allowed herself a wicked smile. Soon her daughter would destroy Hogwarts and put an end to all those damn filthy Mudbloods, blood traitors, and such. And when it happened her daughter would bathe in their blood. Her mum put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will have our revenge, my dear," her mum said.

"I know and I'm looking forward to it."

"I know you are," her mum said and then they both left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that was at least a bit longer. Next up: The Death of Dumbledore and the beginning of someone's problems.


	28. Chapter 28

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and Pansy and her mum must die.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Death Of Dumbledore

The next morning Professor McGonagall went to check on Dumbledore. He hadn't shown up for an important meeting and she was worried about him.

"Dum Dum's," she said to the gargoyle and it moved aside to let her pass.

She went up the moving staircase and then knocked on the door. When no one answered she opened it and stepped inside. Dumbledore's office was dead silent and this worried the Deputy Headmistress. She walked up the stairs to his quarters and knocked on it. No answer.

"Albus, are you in there?" McGonagall asked.

No answer and so McGonagall opened the door.

She found Dumbledore lying in bed and dead. When she felt for a pulse and found none she burst into tears. Her friend was dead and now the whole school would need to know. News of Dumbledore's death hit the castle, hard. Hermione cried when she heard that he was gone and even Severus shed a tear. Hermione watched from the castle as they buried him and Merlin poured some comfort into her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"It's no problem," he told her. "I think you need it more then I do."

Hermione thanked him again.

The days went by with much slowness and Hermione wondered what would Dumbledore of done if he saw what was going on. She knew that Dumbledore had been old and that death was part of life but it always hit hard. Hermione spent some of her time with Madam Pomfrey, due to the fact that she was expecting, and then she shut herself up in her room and cried.

Things moved on, like they always do and soon everyone was back laughing and talking, thinking of what they were going to do when they left school. Hermione would always remain here, since she was needed. Harry planned on becoming an Auror and worked hard with Severus to improve his potions. Hermione was glad that Severus was helping him.

"Are you going into hiding?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I have to," Ginny said. "But I'm done with my years at Hogwarts and I'm looking forward to being away from all the horrible stuff that's been happening. So what are you going to do?"

"Stay here," Hermione said. "Hogwarts needs me and I heard that their looking for a new Headmaster or Mistress."

This surprised Ginny.

"I thought that McGonagall is taking up the post," she said.

"I thought so too but she wants to spend more time with her grandchildren and do other stuff. I personally am going to miss her."

"Well I'm sure that everything will be alright," Ginny said.

"I hope so," Hermione said, looking around at everything.

Hermione didn't watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She focused on passing her N.E. and didn't have time for things like watching games. Later that night, at dinner, Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall wasn't there. She looked at Flitwick, who looked worried, and decided to ask Remus what was going on. She caught him before he left the Great Hall and cornered him.

"Where's McGonagall at?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Remus answered. "Why don't you talk to Merlin?"

And he left her alone feeling very confused.

Hermione naturally followed his advice and when she saw Merlin she went over to where he was. He looked grave and she knew that something just wasn't right.

"Where's McGonagall at?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy's mum took her," Merlin said.

Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean, she took her?"

"During the match," Merlin said. "Minerva was by herself and Pansy's mum took her."

"Any idea where she's at?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I'm determined to find out," Merlin said.

"You do that and once you find out where she's at I'm gathering the Order together and we'll find her."

Merlin nodded and Hermione left.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night and neither could Minerva, who was several hundred miles away. She had been taken without a fight because she hadn't brought her wand. Now she was a prisoner in the Parkinson home and she had no idea when help would arrive.

"Well I see the great Minerva McGonagall has nothing to say to anyone," said a cold voice.

McGonagall looked at the figure that was hidden in shadow.

"What do you want?" McGonagall demanded.

The figure laughed. "Oh I don't want much except the end of Hogwarts."

It was McGonagall's turn to laugh. "You'll never end Hogwarts not when there are people around to prevent it."

"Oh I know that and that's why they'll die first," the figure said, "When my granddaughter is old enough to draw a sword. But of course you won't be around to see that."

And she left McGonagall alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next up: Finding McGonagall


	29. Chapter 29

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Finding McGonagall

Hermione at once sent for Merlin, who was at her side in an instant. Hermione told him that McGonagall was missing and that she wanted him to use his powers to find out exactly where she was.

"If they used magic to take her away then I can track it," Merlin said.

"You can do that," Harry commented.

"Dark magic leaves a trace," Merlin told Harry.

"Very well, find the trace and tell us where she's being held."

Merlin bowed and then left.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ginny wondered.

"Gin, she survived several stunners a couple of years ago she can hold up to anything," Harry told her.

"I know but I'm worried," Ginny said. "I mean, she's not exactly a spring chicken anymore."

"I know, we're all worried about her," Hermione said. "Let's just hope we find her before its too late."

Finding McGonagall turned out to be a lot harder then Merlin let on. Hermione didn't see him for a couple of days; all the while she was worried about what was happening to her old friend. Finally, when Hermione thought that Merlin had failed, he showed up.

"I found her," Merlin announced.

"Great, I'm coming with the Order," Hermione told Merlin.

"Hermione, you can't," Severus said. "You're in no condition to fight against Pansy or her mum."

Hermione gave him such a look that he backed down.

"I don't think your going to win this one," Harry told Severus.

Hermione turned to Merlin.

"Get my sword and horse," Hermione ordered. "If I need to I'm cutting that bitch of a whore down to size."

"Which one?" Severus asked.

"I'll tell you when I cut her down," Hermione answered.

Remus and Tonks helped Hermione onto her horse as she was heavy due to the baby. Hermione gave them all the same look that she had given Voldemort when she killed him.

"Merlin, take us to where McGonagall is," Hermione ordered.

Merlin nodded and extended his hand. A tunnel appeared and Hermione shot through it, the others following.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever but finally they made it to the other side. Hermione got off her horse, to which she was sure the horse was grateful for, and tied it up. The Parkinson Manor was huge and impressive with stain glass windows and statues everywhere. Anywhere McGonagall could be but she trusted that she had a general idea where she was being held.

"Let's move forward," Hermione told them. "And let's not rest until McGonagall is safe."

Merlin's tunnel had gotten them past the wards that Hermione was sure that Pansy's mother had spent a good deal of money having constructed. Most of the Pureblood families that were out there were showing poorer and poorer ability to cast even the most simple of wards. Hermione moved quickly despite the fact that she was pregnant and soon they were at her front door. The sword slashed through the door as though it was made of paper and the Order followed in, Hermione's focus on making sure that McGonagall was safe and that Pansy was dead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Their coming for me," Pansy told her mum when they saw the Order coming in, being led by Hermione.

"We'll use the tunnel to escape," her mum said.

"And what about McGonagall," Pansy asked.

"We'll leave her to the rats," her mum said and they both disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Order searched through the entire house but found no sign of Pansy or her mum. They did find McGonagall, though she was going to be in the hospital for several weeks recovering from rat bites. Hermione felt a rage go through her and she used the sword to destroy a priceless statue.

"I will make them all pay," Hermione hissed. "I will see their bastard daughter dies and that I make on those that have died because of the Dark Arts."

The Order looked at each other with worry but Hermione no longer cared what anyone thought. She would get her revenge on the Parkinson family if it was the last thing that she would do.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about Hermione," Severus told Merlin. "Hermione has come home but she has changed."

"It's what happens when people that you love suffer," Merlin told him. "You change as I'm sure that you're well aware of."

Severus knew that he was talking about Lily.

"I just don't want Hermione to make the same choices that I did," Severus told him, "Not that I'm not happy that someone wants to rid the world of an evil child."

"No child is born evil," Merlin said. "It's the things that are done to a child that makes them good or evil."

"I don't think that Hermione cares anymore about that," Severus said.

Merlin sighed. "If she seeks her revenge and it isn't for justice she shall lose the sword…forever."

Severus was surprised by this. "I thought that since she had pulled the sword out of the stone that it would always be with her."

"As long as she fights for what the sword represents then she shall always have it," Merlin said. "However losing it doesn't change what she did when it came out. I believe that you shall have more students coming here in a few years then ever before."

Severus allowed himself a grin. "I don't think the Purebloods will like it."

"I don't think it matters anymore, do you?" Merlin asked.

"No, it makes no matter," Severus said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Merlin told him and then left.

Later that night Severus held Hermione and wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful witch. True he hadn't been the best person but he had done enough good deeds to ensure that his life hadn't been wasted. He just hoped that Hermione didn't waste hers as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The story isn't over yet. Next up: The New Headmaster.


	30. Chapter 30

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: The New Headmaster

"So how is she?" Hermione asked after Madam Pomfrey had checked McGonagall over.

"She's going to make it but there was a lot of spell damage done to her," Pomfrey told her. "She's not going to end up insane if that's what you're thinking."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said. "It would be a shame if such a powerful witch became insane."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"Let me know when she'll awake," Hermione told the nurse and then left to report to everyone else what she had been told.

The school cheered when Hermione told them that Professor McGonagall was going to be fine and wouldn't be spending the rest of her life in St. Mungo. Hermione saw that Severus and Merlin both looked relieved as well. When she sat down she watched them enjoying their supper and started on hers as well.

"The term will soon be over, Hermione," Severus told her, taking his place next to her.

"Yes and I'll be happy for the peace and quiet that brings," Hermione told him. "Though don't get me wrong I love children. I have to since I'm having one of my own."

Severus smiled at her and she returned it.

A week later term ended and everyone packed up and headed back home. Hermione knew that she would never seen Harry, Ron, or Ginny again and that made Hermione sad. It seemed like only yesterday that she had asked Harry and Ron if they had found Neville's toad. Now they were gone…off doing whatever students did once they graduated.

"I'm sort of glad that Weasley is gone," Severus said in their chambers the next morning.

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Weasley," Severus answered. "She was a bright witch."

Hermione laughed and said, "I know she was and I feel sorry for what's happening to her."

"That I agree with," Severus said. "So what are you going to do this summer?"

Hermione put her hand over his. "I was thinking about going back to Rome. It was so lovely there and I do miss your relations."

Severus snorted. "I don't."

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

Severus was just about to tell her exactly what he thought of his relations when an owl came through the open window and landed on Severus side of the bed. He took the letter and saw that it was from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now what do those buggers want?" Severus snapped and opened the letter. He read it for a few minutes and then said. "The Minister wants to appoint me as Headmaster."

Hermione went red. "After what he and that Umbridge woman tried to do to us," Hermione said.

"Yep, it seems that they have sent he errors of their ways," Severus told her.

"Bull that's a bunch of bull," Hermione roared. "They haven't seen the error of their ways; they just want someone powerful to be head of their school. I hate them both and I hope they burn in hell."

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get so excited or it might harm the baby."

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Are you going to accept the position?"

"Only under one condition," Severus told her.

"What!"

"If you agree to be my Potions Mistress and Head of Slytherin House and if Remus agrees to be my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione stared at him. "You want me to be the Head of Slytherin House."

Severus nodded.

"But I thought the Head had to be a student of that house?" Hermione said.

"Well true but I'll be the Headmaster and I can do whatever I want," Severus told her making Hermione laughed.

"Okay, I'll take the job," Hermione told him, "But what about Transfiguration?"

"I've got several ideas on who should take that post," Severus told her. "Now let's get out of bed. I've got a summons to write for Remus."

Hermione grinned and did exactly what she was told.

A few days later Severus was sworn in as Headmaster and Hermione at once started to figure out what needed to be taken out and what needed to stay. Of course she kept all of her husband's bottled slimy stuff because it added an air of intimidation to the room. Remus responded to Severus summons by agreeing to take the post. That got on the front page of the Daily Prophet by none other then Rita Skeeter.

_New Headmaster Repeats Old One's Mistakes_

**_Newly appointed Headmaster Severus Snape has appointed his wife, Hermione Snape, as the new Potions Mistress and Remus Lupin, the werewolf that Dumbledore was foolish enough to appoint, as returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There is no news on who will fill the post of Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house yet but if Severus is anything like Albus it will be another person that has no business teaching students. I think that most parents would be horrified to know that a werewolf is teaching despite the fact that he was there and helped in the defeat of You-Know-Who._**

"Oh this is it, this is it," Hermione roared, putting the paper down. "You can go around and tell my husband how to do his job. This is the final straw, first Harry and now Severus."

And then she pulled a piece of parchment out and got started on revealing to the Ministry of Magic Rita's dirty little secret.

Several days later Hermione opened her Daily Prophet and grinned. She slowly got up and headed to her husband new office, whistling a happy tune. Knocking on the door she was told to enter and at once saw Cho Chang standing there. She grinned at the former Ravenclaw and then put the paper in front of her husband.

"I got back at Skeeter, oh I got back at her," Hermione said, grinning evilly. "No one tells you how to do your job."

He read the article and laughed. "I knew you had it in you."

"What does it say?" Cho asked and Severus handed her the paper.

_Daily Prophet Reporter Sacked_

**_ Rita Skeeter, former Daily Prophet reporters has been fired from her post by the Ministry of Magic due to the fact that she is an unregistered Animagi. A tip was given to the Ministry by an unnamed source and after a few tests it was revealed that Rita is an unregistered Animagi. She has been fined five hundred galleons and has been denied the right to continue working._**

"She was telling lies about Harry a couple years back and I told her that if she wrote another bad thing about any of my friends then I would tell everyone that she's an unregistered Animagi. She talked Remus and my husband and that was the final straw."

"Well I'm glad something was done," Severus told her. "She's a nasty piece of work and a former Slytherin."

Hermione and Cho stared at him.

"Yep, she was a few years above me but she was in Slytherin."

"Thank God you didn't have to teach her," Hermione told him.

"Oh I'm glad that I didn't because I would have given her detention," Severus told her.

Hermione didn't doubt that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Finally Rita got what was coming to her. Next up: new addition


	31. Chapter 31

To sun's and stars: Thanks for your review.

To thedarklordsqueen: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: A New Addition

Hermione knew that she was soon due to giving birth and that part terrified her. She knew that woman for centuries had given birth and that's how the human race continued but it was her turn and she was scared.

"Hermione, you can do this," Merlin told her.

"I know but I'm terrified," Hermione said

"I know but it will work out," Merlin told her, once again trying to comfort her. "I've seen woman give birth all the time and it doesn't change."

"Maybe for you," Hermione snapped.

I was starting to get even snappier as the days leading to my child's birth got closer. Finally one night, when she was sound asleep and sharp pain started at the base of her back. She woke up so quickly that Severus was thrown out of bed. Being naked didn't help.

"Severus, my waters broke," Hermione told him.

Severus at once grabbed his wand, magically put some clothes on, and then hurried Hermione to the hospital wing.

Hermione screamed for what seemed like forever. Severus was outside the hospital wing, ready if Madam Pomfrey really needed him. Harry, who had rushed from Auror training, was there as well.

"Can't they put a Silencing Charm on that door?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey wants Severus to hear his baby crying," Merlin told him. "That way he'll know that the little guy has arrived."

Harry, who had wanted to marry Ginny, was almost as scared about when Ginny gave birth as Severus was about the whole process. Harry felt bad for Snape, knowing that soon he would have a dunderhead roaming around. Of course the thought made him grin and he tried not to chuckle or laugh. Suddenly there was crying and Severus rushed in to see his child, Harry and Merlin following suit. However Hermione started screaming again and Professor McGonagall cleaned her baby up while Madam Pomfrey delivered the next one.

"I thought she was only having one," Harry said.

"Well it seems that the Gods wanted to give them two," Professor McGonagall said just as Hermione gave birth again and then again. Three babies were cleaned and then presented to Hermione, who beamed with delight and a few tears.

"You've got two boys and a girl," McGonagall told them. "The girl is the middle one."

"I heard the middle one usually became a serial killer," Harry joked.

Snape hit him on the back of the head.

"Severus, I think he was only joking," Professor McGonagall said. "So what are you going to name them?"

"The first one will be Richard Tyler Snape," Hermione said. "I want to name the middle on Lily, after your mum."

"I'm honored," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said to him. "I think her middle name should be Luna."

"You want to give my daughter the middle name of that girl that loses her stuff all the time."

Hermione chuckled. "It isn't her fault that people pick on her."

"Point taken," Severus said.

"And the next one will be Albus Severus Snape," Hermione said and then she fell asleep.

Over the next several days Richard, Lily, and Albus kept Hermione and Severus busy. Not that Severus was complaining. He loved being a father and took loads of pictures of his children, which he showed around to anyone that would see. Hermione smiled at how he was acting, knowing that a family was good for him. Things had truly turned out for the best and the dark times seemed truly over, even if a lot of people would have called her crazy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well the story is almost at an end. Next up: Full Circle and sorry about a short chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

To notwritten: Thanks for your reviews that you've given me through out this story.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks, you make me feel better and thanks for your reviews that you've given me. They've really kept me going.

To sun's and stars: Thanks for your review.

To thedarklordsqueen: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Full Circle

**_Eleven Years Later…._**

Hermione and Severus watched Neville bringing in the line of new students to be sorted. Hermione had gone off to join the Ministry of Magic and had given birth several times. Her family was even larger then the Weasley's and she were never happier. Ginny had given birth to a little girl that she had named Morgana and there was no news about Pansy's child.

"Snape, Albus," was called and Hermione and Severus watched their youngest son coming to the stool to be sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and the Slytherin table cheered as he went over to their table.

"Snape, Lily."

They watched the middle child go to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Lily went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Snape, Richard."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Richard went over to join his brother at the Slytherin table.

The rest of the sorting continued but Hermione and Severus ignored it. Their three children had been sorted and they just hoped that they would enjoy their seven years at Hogwarts. Hermione had, despite a lot of things that had happened, and she would never change anything for all the galleons in the world.

Later that night, after their seven children had been put to bed Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband, her wise elf eyes looking up at him.

"Would you change it, Severus, if you could?" Hermione asked.

Severus smiled at her.

"No I wouldn't," Severus told her.

And that was all that Hermione needed to hear.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well this story is over and I'm glad at all the reviews that I've gotten. I know that some chapters were short but I let the story flow and that's how it turned out. Thanks again for reading and I hope that all of you will enjoy whatever other stories that I write.

Thanks A Bunch,

Hermione


End file.
